Pequeños relatos de abejas y gatos
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: Historias y conversaciones cortas de esta hermosa pareja
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo una serie de relatos cortos, (unos mas que otros y separados por la linea esa mágica (?)) cuando se me vengan más a la mente los publicare como un segundo capítulo; algún relato puede tener relación con otro, pero no hay muchos casos así.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados no son míos, pertenecen a Tite Kubo creador de Bleach… (No importa que el te haya creado, ¡Eres mía Yoruichi-sama! *Abraza empalagosamente a Yoruichi-sama en su forma de gato*)

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi:<strong> Vamos, ¡Una vez más Soi Fong!

**Soi Fong:** Pero Yoruichi-sama, ya estoy cansada de esto…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Menos cháchara y más acción!

**Soi Fong:** *Suspira* Hai hai *le da cuerda a un ratón de juguete y lo deja libre en el suelo para que ruede por todos lados*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Ahora si te atraparé condenado!

* * *

><p><strong>Soi Fong:<strong> Yoruichi-sama tengo algo importante que decirle… *con un tono serio*

**Yoruichi:** *en forma de gato* Parece algo grave, dilo Soi Fong.

**Soi Fong:** Yo… Yo… ¡Me tome su último frasco de leche! *dijo esto y acto seguido se puso a buscar nerviosa algo en su bolsillo*

**Yoruichi:** ¡¿Que tu qué? *erizándosele los pelos del lomo y acercándose a ella sacando las garras retráctiles* ¡Pagarás por tu insolencia Soi…!

**Soi Fong:** *saca una bola de estambre* ¡Mire mire! ¡A por el, a por el gatita bonita! *la hace rodar lejos hasta el otro extremo de la habitación

**Yoruichi:** ¡Nya! *va corriendo hacia el estambre y comienza a jugar con el*

**Soi Fong:** *p: Después de todo un gato es un gato -saliendo despacio de la habitación rumbo a la tienda a comprar más leche-*

* * *

><p><strong>Soi Fong:<strong> Ya Volví Yoruichi-sa… *se detiene en seco con una gota en la sien*

**Yoruichi:** S-Soi Fong… tuve un pequeño incidente… otra vez… ¿Me ayudas? *la mirada con ojos tristes enredada completamente por el estambre*

**Soi Fong:** *suspiro* Claro Yoruichi-sama, siempre lo haré.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Cuartel de la segunda división, habitación de la capitana~<strong>_

**Yoruichi:** Vaya, sigue durmiendo, y yo que le había traído un trozo de torta con mucha crema batida…. ¡En fin, me tendré que sacrificar! *se transforma en gato y se relame los colmillos

_**-un gran trozo de pastel después…-**_

**Yoruichi:** vaya, ¡Que sueño tan pesado tiene esta mujer! Creo que es mejor despertarla… Nee Soi Fong… Soi Fong *comenzó a lamerle las mejillas* Despierta dormilona que ya es tarde…

**Soi Fong:** Yo-Yoruichi-sama… *Impresionada abre los ojos como platos*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Qué pasa Soi Fong? *la mira curiosa ignorando el hecho de que todo su hocico, bigotes y nariz estaban cubiertos de crema batida*

**Soi Fong: ***Se levanta enérgica y de forma rápida se cambia de ropa, la coge a Yoruichi de la piel del pescuezo y se la lleva corriendo* Yoruichi-sama tiene rabia pero tranquila, la llevare a que a vacunen donde vacunaron al Capitán Komamura… ¡Todo Saldrá bien no se preocupe!

**Yoruichi:** R-rabia… ¿yo? *en eso pasan delante de una puerta de cristal y ve momentáneamente su reflejo* No es rabia Soi Fong, es crema batida… ¡Es crema batida! ¡Soi Fong no quiero una inyeccióoooon...! *lagrimas brotando de sus gatunos ojos*

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi:<strong> Nee Soi Fong contáme un cuento *hecha un ovillo en las piernas cruzadas de la capitana ronroneando ante sus caricias*

**Soi Fong:** No soy muy creativa, demo si usted lo desea…Uhm… veamos… había una vez una abeja cuyo papá avispa le dijo…

**Yoruichi:** ¿Si es una abeja como es que tiene un padre de otra especie? *abriendo un ojo sin moverse para ver a la shinigami.

**Soi Fong:** Quien está contando el cuento… ¿Usted o yo? *refunfuñando*

**Yoruichi:** Tu pero… ¡Sería una buena idea! Tú cuentas una parte y luego yo continúo, y así sucesivamente ¿vale?

**Soi Fong:** Vale vale, ahora continuando… cuyo papá avispa le dijo que cuando fuese grande le iba tocar a proteger a la princesa del prado donde vivían…

**Yoruichi: **pero si son abejas… o avispas… ¿no deberían proteger a la abeja/avispa reina de la colmena en vez de s una princesa de un prado?

**Soi Fong:** Princesa… Yoruichi-sama, es un cuento, de todo puede pasar… *diciéndolo con infinita paciencia mientras acariciaba el lomo de la susodicha*

**Yoruichi:** De todo, ¿eh?.. ¡Pues entonces yo continuo! *desperezándose un poco se bajo del regazo de su discípula para coger un cepillo con el hocico se lo entrego y se sentó en sus piernas, de espaldas a ella para que prosiguiera con sus mimos.* La princesa del prado era una hermosa gata de pelaje negro azabache con ojos dorados como el mismo sol; muy inteligente, fuerte, elegante…

**Soi Fong:** …narcisista, mandona y poco modesta…

**Yoruichi:** …narcisista, mandona y poco modesta… ¡Oe! *le pego en la nariz con la cola y se aclaro la garganta para continuar relatando con su gruesa voz* muy inteligente, fuerte, elegante y carismática; que había logrado con esfuerzo ser la dirigente de todos los animales de ese prado, de los cuales los más rudos y leales eran los que conformaban su ejercito personal, ¡las avispas de la colmena de los cerezos! Pero no toda avispa era capaz ni digno de protegerla, también habían otros animales que peleaban por ese honor, en fin era una tarea dura y pese a las dificultades una pequeña abejita pudo hacerse con el cargo

**Soi Fong:** Una abeja responsable y que no sabe rendirse *inflando pecho*

**Yoruichi:** pues si… pero también mandona, enojona, gritona, impulsiva…

**Soi Fong:** No siga alagándola Yoruichi-sama *boca en pico con ceño fruncido*

**Yoruichi:** Pero… también muy cariñosa y dulce, sin duda toda una joya…

**Soi Fong:** *un poco sonrojada* esa pequeña abeja dio lo mejor de si día adía, tanto así que la gata al reconoció por encima de los demás animales guardianes, sin importarle lo joven y pequeña que era

**Yoruichi:** Se convirtió en su guardia personal, en su discípula y la trato como a su hermana, pero poco a poco ese querer fue cambiando pese a que de seguro quien lo supiese la acosaría de pervertir menores y encima menores fuera de su especie *gota en la frente*

**Soi Fong:** El querer de la abeja también cambio… era una adoracion y un gran amor. Incluso hizo la promesa de siempre estar con la gata

**Yoruichi:** y la gata correspondió la promesa…

**Soi Fong:** Y al siguiente día, sin ninguna explicación se marcho…

*largo silencio*

**Yoruichi:** Esa gata nunca fue la misma sin la abeja…

**Soi Fong:** Esa abeja nunca fue la misma sin la gata…

**Yoruichi:** Por lo que cuando pudo volver se dispuso a recuperarla, y así lo consiguió y renovaron sus promesas *dijo mirándola a la pelinegra mientras movía la cola*

**Soi Fong:** de nunca volver a apartarse… *dijo correspondiéndole la mirada cariñosamente*

**Yoruichi:** Y de casarse y tener muchas hijitas mitad "abejavispas" y mitad gatos!

**Soi Fong:** hai ha… ¡¿nani?

**Yoruichi:** *lanzándose a Soi Fong mientras se transformaba a su forma humana* ¡Vamos Soi Fong, a hacer bebes!

**Soi Fong:** ¡P-pero eso es imposible!

**Yoruichi:** No seas pesimista, ¡Hay que hacerlo hasta lograrlo!, de seguro de tanto intentarlo tendremos alguna hijita híbrida y si no pues… no habrá sido tiempo perdido ya que nos divertiremos mucho… y siempre se puede sacar nuestro material genético y con la tecnología de la sociedad de almas unirlo y tener hijos… Bueno… ¡A comenzar que quiero descendientes del clan Shihōin-Fong! *sacándole salvajemente la ropa* ¡Verás que embarazada te verás aun mas mona!

**Soi Fong:** ¡Yoruichi-sama…!  
>*esa fue una larga, exhausta y loca noche para la pobre Soi Fong*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soi Fong:<strong> *sentada frente a un campo de flores*

**Yoruichi:** Nee Soi Fong, ¿Que haces?

**Soi Fong:** Hola Yoruichi-sama… pues veo a las abejas que están recolectando el néctar de las flores, me ayuda a relajarme

**Yoruichi:** Ya veo… oe… ¿Ese de allí es un gato?

**Soi Fong:** Así parece… oh no… ¡se ha fijado en una abejita y la quiere atrapar! Voy a espantarlo…

**Yoruichi:** *la sujeta de la mano y le sonrie* No te preocupes, sigue observando

**Soi fong:** D-demo… *en eso ve de forma triste que el gato atrapa al insecto entre sus dos zarpas* no… Yoruichi-sama… le dije… ya la mato…

**Yoruichi:** Sigue observando Soi-chan

**Soi Fong:** Na-ni…? *en eso observa boquiabierta como el gato separa las zarpas y la abeja sale totalmente ilesa revoloteando animadamente sobre el gato que la atrapo de nuevo y repitió el proceso varias veces*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Ves? Te lo dije, tienes que ser paciente pequeña *le revolvió los cabellos*

**Soi Fong:** Yo-Yoruichi-sama… como… ¿Cómo pudo saber que el gato no iba a matar a la abeja?

**Yoruichi:** Es fácil *se puso a su lado y le susurro al oído* Nosotros los gatos no matamos a las abejas, es solo que nos parecen tan fascinantes que no podemos evitar jugar con ellas *se aparto un poco y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa* Vámonos ya Soi Fong.

**Soi Fong:** Hai… *antes de irse con su maestra dio un ultimo vistazo a la escena de los jugueteos de aquellos dos seres tan diferentes pensando que sin duda alguna la abeja se estaba divirtiendo mucho al huir y ser atrapada como el gato en perseguirla hasta alcanzarla*

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Tomando sake y conversando en un techo de algún edificio del seireitei~<strong>_

**Matsumoto:** Pues les digo si de los amores de los capitanes hablamos destaca mi capitán, estoy segura de que está enamorado de Hinamori-chan… me pregunto si ya se habrá declarado *dijo pensativa antes de beber otro poco de alcohol y reír por lo bajo*

**Hisagi:** La verdad no lo se… ¿tu lo sabes? ¡Te dije que no!*hablando consigo mismo por los efectos de la bebida*

**Kira:** Pues ni idea pero debería, ella está loca por el *hipa*

**Matsumoto:** Es verdad *roja por el alcohol*

**Renji:** Yo quisiera que el capitán Kuchiki se enamorara de nuevo, eso es lo que le falta a su vida, desde la muerte de su esposa no ha hecho nada en su vida amorosa

**Matsumoto:** *recordando a Gin* La muerte… es algo muy difícil de superar…

*un silencio incomodo en la pequeña reunión de los shinigamis*

**Yumichika:** ¡El amor es una cosa perfecta y hermosa! ¡Todos la deberían sentir! *destellos a los lados para resaltar el momento*

**Ikkaku:** Pues yo no le veo nada de interesante a eso *refunfuño tomando directamente de la botella de sake* Menos mal que el capitán Zaraki no se anda con esas estupideces.

**Omaeda: **Ni que lo digas, te envidio Ikkaku. Acá mi capitana no deja de suspirar por esa tal Yoruichi-san, digo, no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero se la ve tan tonta de esa forma! *comenzó a reír de forma socarrona

**Matsumoto:** Aish Omaeda, es imposible que ningún hombre entienda el corazón de una mujer enamorada *dijo haciéndole un gesto de menosprecio con la mano que tenía la botella* No importa si es entre hombres y mujeres, o solo entre hombres o solo entre mujeres, amor es amor!

**Omaeda:** Si, si se todo esa cháchara, pero es que tanta es su obsesión por esa fea mujer gato sarnoso que a veces no se que mismo es: ¡Si lesbiana o zoofílica! *comenzó a reír a todo pulmón solo y repitiendo su ultima palabra entre risotada y risotada mientras terminaba de beber toda su botella de sake ignorando que los otros asustados se habían marchado al notar que un ser con una poderosa aura negra había aparecido detrás del teniente del segundo escuadrón* ¡Quizás sea las dos cosas! JAJAJAJA ¡Par de raras!

**Soi Fong:** Con que llamándome zoofílica y rara, Omaeda… *vena en la frente, ojos rojos energía oscura emanando de ella*

**Omaeda:** *se le helo la sangre al escuchar esa voz* S-Soi Fong-T-Taich-cho…. Yo no… d-déjeme explicarle… etto…

**Soi Fong:** Ban-kai *dijo sin inmutarse ante sus palabras* Jakuho Raikoben

**Omaeda: **No… no… Soi Fong-TaichOOOO….! *Omaeda salió volando por el cielo a causa del disparo del bankai de la capitana*

**Soi Fong:** Y ni te atrevas a dar la cara por el cuartel, si lo haces sufrirás las consecuencias…

_**~a lo lejos~**_

**Matsumoto:** *Desde lejos con los demás shinigamis que antes estaban reunidos en aquel techo, todos con una gota en la frente y caras de desaprobación* Omaeda, bien merecido, eres un idiota… *todos asintieron*

_**~locaciones del primer escuadrón~**_

**Genryûsai:** *Saliendo a ver el paisaje a su balcón* A pesar de esa extraña gran explosión que se escucho hace un rato, esta es una noche bastante tranquila.. demo…. *mirando al hasta bandera que quedaba un poco alejada frente a el- _Sasakibe…_

_**Sasakibe:**__ Hai, Sotaicho._

**Genryûsai:** ¿Por qué hay colgada una bandera a estas horas?

_**Sasakibe:**__ *sacando un dispositivo de visión nocturna* No es una bandera señor, es el teniente del 2do escuadrón que está colgado allí de los pantalones… y sin su parte superior del traje de shinigami… _

**Genryûsai:** Anti-patriotismo, una ofensa a la sociedad de almas… imperdonable… Banshō Issai Kaijin To Nase, Ryūjin Jakka (Reduce toda creación a cenizas incandescentes, Espada que fluye como las llamas) *Le lanza desde la distancia una oleada de fuego a Omaeda…*

**Omaeda:** *suspiro* Menos mal me detuve aquí y no seguí volando… pero ahora como baja… oh no…*…haciéndolo salir volando pro segunda vez*

_**~Casa de Kuukaku Shiba~**_

**Ganju:** nee-san, estaba limpiando el cañón como me dijiste y encontré algo atorado, ven a ver

**Kuukaku:** *levantándose de su cojín y dirigiéndose con su hermano al cañón* Vaya que eres un inútil Ganju, tener que pedir mi ayuda solo para una limpieza del cañón… ¿Qué es?

**Ganju:** *los dos frente al cañón* Pues no lo se, solo se que es desagradable… mira por ti misma nee-san

**Kuukau:** A ver a ver… *asoma con sorpresa la cabeza por la parte de abajo del cañon y ve a alguien cubierto de hollín que la saluda*

**Omaeda:** Ho-hola… disculpe… he caído aquí y no se como salir me podría ayudar yo se lo recompensare pertenezco a la familia *siguió hablando de forma orgullosa con los ojos cerrados sin notar que Kuukaku ya no tenía la cabeza allí, solo espabilo cuando escucho cerrar la compuerta baja por donde se había asomado* ¡Oe Oe! ¡¿No me vas a ayudar? ¿No sabes quien soy yo? ¡Pues soy…!

**Kuukaku:** Fuego *hizo estallar el cañón dejándolo sin la presencia de Omaeda que había salido volando otra vez* Pues tenías razón Ganju, era algo muy desagradable…

_**~Mansión Kuchiki~**_

**Byakuya:** *-frente a su lago- p: Por fin mis peces Koi están creciendo, este ambiente de paz y tranquilidad les beneficia*

*en eso algo como un meteorito cae al lado de Byakuya*

**Omaeda:** Atatai… eso dolió pero que le pasa a la gente hoy en día… *acostado sin moverse quejándose muy adolorido, con los pantalones quemados de tal forma que habían quedado como shorts, quedo inmóvil al sentir a alguien a su lado por lo que lentamente volvió la cabeza* K-Kuchiki-taicho….

**Byakuya:** Shire, Senbonzakura (Dispérsate, Mil flores de cerezo) *sin inmutarse*

**Omaeda:** ¡MIERDAAAAA! *saliendo volando de los terrenos de la mansión Kuchiki por el ataque de Byakuya*

**Byakuya:** *envaina su espada* Paz y tranquilidad….

_**~Patio recreativo del segundo escuadrón~**_

_*sentadas frente al patio tomando un a te y la otra leche mientras observan a la luna*_

**Yoruichi:** ¡Mira Soi-chan, una estrella fugaz! ¡Pide un deseo!

**Soi Fong:** Estrella… fugaz… Yoruichi-sama eso se esta acercando y no parece ser una estrella fug… *de pronto algo se estrello contra el suelo frente a ellas levantando mucho polvo, que se demoro un buen rato en dispersarse*

**Omaeda:** *ya solo en calzoncillos porque su ropa había sido desintegrada después de tantas catástrofes* Agh.. que dolor… que dolor… ahora donde estaré… no importa… no creo que ningún lugar pudiera ser peor que los anteriores *mientras se dispersaba el polvo pudo ver sus alrededores reconociéndolos al igual que a dos figuras que estaban paradas atrás de su cabeza* S-Soi Fong-Taicho…

**Soi Fong:** No te dije que mostraras tu fea cara por aquí, Omaeda…. Y peor en condiciones tan horribles… mostrarte así es un intento de asesinato a cualquier shinigami que se tope contigo… te dije que sufrirías las consecuencias  
>Omaeda: S-soi Fong-Taicho…<p>

**Yoruichi:** Are are Soi Fong, ya no seas tan dura con el… ¿Por qué tanto enojo?

**Omaeda:** *p: Que buena mujer y yo que la juzgue mal todo este tiempo –una lagrima de felicidad resbalo por su mejila-*

**Soi Fong:** Me llamo lesbiana zoofílica… y si bien recuerdo a usted la llamo fea mujer gato sarnoso… y a las dos nos dijo par de raras

**Omaeda;** ¡C-como se acordó de todo!

**Soi Fong:** *vena en la frente* Ni que fuera retardada como tu para no recordar unas cuantas palabras… *se le encendieron los ojos de rojo*

**Yoruichi:** *sonriendo con una mueca que atemorizaba* Con que llamándola zoofílica a Soi Fong… y llamándome fea-gata-sar-no-sa eh? *al igual que Soi Fong sus ojos se volvieron dos luces rojas* Nee Soi Fong, vamos a hacerlo pagar por sus imperdonables faltas… y que sepa lo que es dolor en verdad

Soi Fong: Será un placer Yoruichi-sama…sufrirás… *las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo tronaron sus dedos acercándose como amenazadoras asesinas al teniente*

**Omaeda:** ...M-Mami…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~En la habitación de la capitana del segundo escuadrón~<strong>_

**Soi Fong:** Y-Yoruichi-sama… *acostada en su futón*

**Yoruichi:** Dime Soi Fong…*dijo cariñosamente mientras estaba acostada en el mismo futón abrazándola*

**Soi Fong:** Y-yo no soy zoofílica… ¿verdad? *sinceramente preocupada*

**Yoruichi:** *aguantando la risa ante tal pregunta pronunciada con temor e inocencia* No Soi-chan, lo que sucede es que eres tan pura de corazón y alma que no te importa que apariencia tenga yo, sabes que al fin y al cabo sigo siendo yo y me sigues amando… *roza su nariz con la de ella y le da un pequeño beso* lo mismo haría yo así te transformaras en una avispita que me quisiera picar todo en tiempo *da una pequeña risita imaginándosela* el amor seguirá no importa la forma que tengamos

**Soi Fong:** Arigato Yoruichi-sama... *le da un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, se acurruca entre sus brazos y ambas, sintiéndose infinitamente cómodas, se quedan dormidas*

* * *

><p><strong>Soi Fong:<strong> ¡Que no me pondré eso!

**Yoruichi:** ¡Ay pero por qué!

**Soi Fong:** Se que usted es como un gato pero… *de pie y enojada señala acusatoriamente un traje muy gracioso que Yoruichi le enseñaba… ¡Pero disfrazarme como ratón ya es mucho, no!

**Yoruichi:** … ya veo… dijo bajando la cabeza entristecida mientras dejaba caer el traje de ratón al suelo

**Soi Fong:** *sintiéndose culpable al ver esa tierna y triste carita que había puesto Yoruichi* Lo siento Yoruichi-sama… pero… ¡Coño un pescado tampoco es la solución!

**Yoruichi:** *mirándola con reproche a su discípula y arrojando al suelo el traje que acababa de sacar de no se donde* ¡Ay que mujer para más difícil que me ha tocado! Vale *saca otro traje* ¡Esta es mi última oferta!

**Soi Fong:** ¡DENEGADA! ¡Cree que si no acepto ponerme un disfraz de ratón o pescado si voy a aceptar ponerme un o de cartón de leche! ¡A todo esto por que hace esto Yoruichi-sama! ¡Y de donde saco esos trajes tan raros e infantiles! *señalando los trajes afelpados de cuerpo entero… como los que usan las maras apara auspiciar algún producto y que a penas y se ve la cara de la persona… en el caso del ratón la cabeza de este ni eso dejaba ver*

**Yoruichi:** Los trajes los hizo Ishida… y pues ¡Me pareció entretenido! Ya sabes como de por si cada noche "te como", sería divertido que estuvieras disfrazada de mis comidas favoritas *le guiña un ojo* ¡Ya se, ya se! ¡No te muevas! ¡Voy a buscar el disfraz de bola de estambre! *comienza a indagar en un armario

**Soi Fong:** *se sienta de golpe y da repetidas veces la cabeza contra la mesita que estaba delante de ella mientras al compás murmuraba* Maldito e incomprensible humor de gatos…

**Yoruichi:** Nya, ¿Dijiste algo Soi -chan? *dejando de buscar un rato para ver de forma inocente a su discípula*

**Soi Fong:** Nada Yoruichi-san… *suspira*…páseme por favor el de cartón de leche que me lo voy a probar…


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Tienda de Kisuke Urahara~**_

**Soi Fong:** Nee, Yoruichi-sama…

**Yoruichi:** ¿Nani?

**Soi Fong:** Yo… quisiera preguntarle algo… * tímida*

**Yoruichi:** C-claro… que es… *mirada curiosa*

**Soi Fong:** Quisiera que me diga ¿Cómo puede transformarse en gato? *completamente atenta a las palabras de su maestra*

**Yoruichi:** Que… como yo….*mirada de "te pillé" mientras piensa que puede sacar buen entretenimiento del asunto*….puedo convertirme en gato? *cambio de un tono impresionado a un tono muy seguro* ¡Pero si es muy fácil!... tu también podrías aprender… ¿Quieres intentarlo?

**Soi Fong:** Demo… no se… cree que yo sea capaz de…

**Yoruichi:** Ah, bueno, si no quieres… *virándose, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y haciendo como si se va*

**Soi Fong:** ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Enséñeme por favor Yoruichi-sama! *hace una reverencia mirándola con ojos brillantes*

**Yoruichi:** *sonrisa maliciosa antes de virarse* bien Soi Fong pero te advierto que será un duro entrenamiento de 5 pasos y no tienes que discutir mis métodos de enseñanza, ¡¿entendido?

**Soi Fong:** ¡Hai Yoruichi-sama!

**Yoruichi:** Muy bien, ¡Comencemos!

**~PRIMERA LECCIÓN~**

**Soi Fong:** Segura que esto me ayudará….

**Yoruichi:** ¿Quien es la maestra aquí tu o yo? *dijo mirándola con falso enojo*

**Soi Fong:** Demo… es ridículo…

**Yoruichi:** No cuestiones y concéntrate mujer de poca fe, ¡Sino no lo lograrás!

**Soi Fong:** Vale… *ve fijamente con su mayor concentración una lata de atún como si intentara descifrar el secreto del universo*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Eso! Siéntete llamada por el atún… ¡Siente el llamado gatuno!

**Urahara:** *entrando a la cocina donde se encontraban las dos shinigamis* Hola Yoruichi-san, Soi Fong-taicho no sabía que estaban a…quí…. *la queda viendo a Soi Fong y susurra a Yoruichi* ¿Que esta haciendo la pequeña Soi Fong? ¿Intenta abrir la lata con la mente? Dile que en la platera está el abrelatas….

**Yoruichi:** Está siguiendo mi curso de "5 pasos para convertirte en gato" *proclama con orgullo

**Urahara:*** impresionado* Oe.. eso es posible….?

**Yoruichi:** No *riendo por lo bajo*

**Urahara:** Que cruel eres… que maldades estarás planeando hacerle… *mirándola con una ceja alzada y tapándose el rostro con su abanico*

**Yoruichi:** No lo se, veré que se me ocurre luego… ¡¿No te parece divertido? *sintiéndose su emoción a pesar de que hablaban en susurro*

**Urahara:** *gota en la sien* Tu definición de divertido… es muy bizarra… mejor me voy, no quiero ver como termina todo esto… *saliendo de la habitación* ¡No te dejes ganar de esa lata pequeña Soi Fong!

**~SEGUNDA LECCIÓN~**

*sentadas en el tejado de la casa de Ichigo*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Vamos, una vez más!

**Soi Fong:** ¡Hai!

**Yoruichi y Soi Fong:** *al unísono* Miau Miau Miau Miau…~ *maullando como un canturreo*

**Ichigo:** *abriendo la ventana de golpe* ¡¿Coño, no les dije que dejaran de decir Nya?

**Yoruichi:** Eso hicimos *lo miraba sorprendido* ¿Eres sordo o que? No dijimos en ningún momento nya, esta vez usamos otra onomatopeya y dijimos ¡Miau! ¿No es cierto Soi Fong?

**Soi Fong:** Miau *asintiendo con la cabeza*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Ese es el espíritu!

**Ichigo:** ¡Pues ya dejen de decir Miau! ¡Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes y no me concentro!

**Yoruichi:** *poniendo una mano en su frente como acatando una orden* ¡HAI!

**Ichigo:** *refunfuñando cierra la ventana de golpe*

**Yoruichi:** Vamos Soi Fong, ahora practiquemos el "Mew"

**Yoruichi y Soi Fong:** *al unísono* Mew Mew Mew Mew…~

**Ichigo:** ¡CARAJO cállense….! *corriendo con un balde de agua abre la ventana y les hecha el contenido*

**Yoruichi:** *Lo esquiva con Soi Fong fácilmente* ¡Pero que lento eres Ichigo! ¡En vez de dejar de molestar a los demás deberías concentrarte en tus estudios! ¡Vámonos Soi Fong, este chico es un mal educado!

**Soi Fong:** Mew *asintiendo con ceño fruncido mientras las dos desaparecían en un shunpo*

**Ichigo:** ¡PERO QUE MIERD…! *se quedo gritando improperios solo*

**Rukia:** *abre el closet y le lanza un zapato a Ichigo provocándole un tremendo chichón en el cráneo* ¡Ya cállate Ichigo que fastidias a los vecinos y no me dejas estudiar! *cierra la puerta de golpe*

**Ichigo:** …hai… lo siento… *desmayándose por el golpe*

**~TERCERA LECCIÓN~**

*habitación con poca iluminación en la mansión Kuchiki y todas susurrando*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Listas?

**Soi Fong:** No mucho… además… ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?

**Yachiru:** ¡Nya nya!

**Yoruichi:** Exacto Yachiru, ella también esta siguiendo el curso, ahora, ¡No se distraigan! ¿Listas?

**Soi Fong y Yachiru:** ¡Nya!

**Yoruichi:** Uno, dos, tres… ¡ahora!

Las tres maullando comenzaron a "afilar sus garras" en un muñeco tamaño real de Wakame Taishi (El embajador de las algas para quienes no lo conozcan) cuando de pronto la luz del cuarto se encendió apareciendo alguien

**Byakuya:** … Shire, Senbon….

**Yoruichi:** ¡RETIRADA! *se escaparon por la ventana y corrieron a toda prisa –Yachiru en 4 patas*

**Byakuya:** Malditas… *envaina su espada*… Wakame Taishi… Vamos, hay que llevarlo a vendar… *lo coge de la mano y se lo lleva al 4to escuadrón*

**~CUARTA LECCIÓN~**

**Soi Fong:** ¿Eh? ¿Y la pelirosa?  
>Yoruichi: Ya se graduó *le muestra una foto de la entrega del diploma en la ceremonia de graduación*<p>

**Soi Fong:** ¡¿NANI? ¡¿Pero como…?

**Yoruichi:** Obtuvo puntos extra por en el escape correr a cuatro patas, ¡Debes avisparte Soi Fong! *pegándole en la cabeza con un periódico* ¿Preparada para hacerlo?

**Soi Fong:** ¡Hai Sensei Yoruichi-sama!

**Yoruichi:** Bien, tal y como te lo enseñe… ¡AHORA! *le lanza una bola de estambre a una arrodillada Soi Fong*

**Soi Fong:** ¡Nya! Abalanzándose a la bola de estambre para jugar con ella

**Yoruichi:** ¡Eso! ¡Derecha, izquierda, escapa y atrapa! ¡Derecha, izquierda, escapa y atrapa! Lo haces muy bien *orgullosamente cruza los brazos*

*Se abre la puerta*

**Byakuya:** Hay un paciente muy grave que intenta descansar, podrían hacer silen… *se fija quienes son y se dispone desenvainar su katana*

**Unohana:** Oh, Kuchiki-taicho; veo que se ha topado con Yoruichi-san y Soi Fong-taicho, me pidieron un salón para poder hacer un importante entrenamiento *las mira con una gota en la sien pero sin cambiar su sonrisa* sigan así...No hay ningún problema, ¿verdad Kuchiki Taicho?

**Byakuya:** *aclarándose la garganta y quitando las manos de su zanpakuto* En absoluto…

**Unohana:** Bien, Kuchiki-taicho le traemos a alguien que de seguro le alegrara ver

**Isane:** *trayéndolo de la mano* ¡Wakame Taishi ya está completamente curado Kuchiki-taicho! Pueden irse y realizar sus actividades cotidianas de forma normal.

**Byakuya:** *se inclina hacia Unohana e Isane* Arigato *les lanza una mirada de rencor y venganza a Yoruichi y Soi Fong mientras cogía de la mano al embajador para llevarselo* Fuiste muy valiente, ahora vamos a casa…

**Todas:** *Con una gota en la frente dieron un suspiro al verlos partir*

**Unohana:** Hay que admitir que es muy creativo

**Yoruichi:** Ja, si… pero que rarito que es ese muñeco… en fin ¡Soi Fong, continuemos! ¡Derecha, izquierda, escapa y atrapa! ¡Derecha, izquierda, escapa y atrapa! Sigue así ya lo estás dominando. ¡Se el estambre! ¡Se el estambre!

**Isane:** *P: Quien habla de rarezas…*

**~QUINTA LECCIÓN~**

*casa de Kuukaku-mientras nadie estaba-*

**Soi Fong:** *P: menos mal ya es la última*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Espabila Soi Fong! Esta es una de las cosas más importantes para un gato

**Soi Fong:** ¡Hai!

**Yoruichi:** *le coloca un bol con leche en el suelo frente a ella* ¡bebe!

**Soi Fong:** *lo coge con las manos* hai…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Así no! ¡Sin manos solo usa tu lengua! Y no te mojes la nariz

**Soi Fong:** *con una gota en la frente* pero eso me es imposible… *la mira indignada* como quiere que lo haga mi anatomía humana no me lo permite´… ¡¿Cómo quiere que beba todo eso solo usando la lengua para llevar la leche a mi boca?

**Yoruichi:** Are are… si no sabes como usar la lengua yo te enseño Soi Fong… *mirada pícara mientras se acerca de forma sensual a ella* será una clase práctica, solo cierra los ojos, despega tus labios y…

**Soi Fong:** *desde el cuello poniéndose completamente roja hasta la frente y dando un pequeño gritito de nerviosismo* ¡Y-y-yo puedo sola Yoruichi-sama! *se bebe todo*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Bien hecho! Demo… *se sienta a su lado, le acerca su rostro y le lame la mejilla* Rico *le guiña un ojo* Ni una gota se debe de desperdiciar…

**Soi Fong:** *le sale un hilillo de sangre por una fosa nasal y se desmaya golpeándose la cabeza en el suelo*

**Yoruichi:** Soi Fong… Soi Fong *la agita un poco *saca un puntero laser* ¡Atrapa la luz, atrapa la luz!

**Soi Fong:** ¡NI LO SUEÑE! *muy enojada incorporándose enérgicamente*

**~SEXTA LECCIÓN~**

**Soi Fong:** ¡NO DIJO QUE SOLO ERAN 5 PASOS! *con vendas alrededor de la cabeza*

**Yoruichi:** Simple error de cálculo *en su forma de gato haciendo un ademan con la pata para restarle importancia* ¡No critiques pequeña abeja, esta es la última lección!

**Soi Fong:** hai… ¿Y en que consiste esto? ¿Cazar a algún ratón?

**Yoruichi:** No, *sonriente* eso lo aprendiste con el atún, el estambre y el laser.

**Soi Fong:** Ya veo… ¿entonces?...

**Yoruichi:** Algo importante para nosotros los gatos es hacernos un ovillo, ronronear y quedarnos dormidos mientras alguien de confianza nos mima… mira, así … * Se acerca, le ronronea mientras la rodea tocándola con el lomo para luego subirse a su regazo y hacerse un ovillo* Vamos nee Soi, acaríciame.

**Soi Fong:** H-hai… *dudosa y sonrojada la acaricia*

**Yoruichi:** Nya~ ¡Esto es el paraíso! Sin duda lo mejor de ser un gato.. Place quedarse dormid…*bosteza* Nya… demo no… ¡Hay que terminar las lecciones! *se baja del regazo y se dispone a salir de la habitación

**Soi Fong:** Ha donde va Yoruichi-sama *sorprendida*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Nani? *se transforma frente a Soi Fong* pues pensaba ir a vestirme… pero si gustas no lo hago, ¡mejor por mi! *con brazos en jarra sonriente y orgullosa*

**Soi Fong:** ¡kya! *se tapa los ojos* ¡Vaya Yoruichi-sama vaya que alguien la puede ver!

**Yoruichi:** Y eso a mi que me importa *encogiéndose de hombros* ¡Además estamos en mi cuarto!

**Soi Fong:** Vaya… por favor… sino no podré cumplir la lección… imagine yo.. usted… * como tomate al pensar en hacer todos esos movimientos gatunos con una Yoruichi desnuda… si de por si con una vestida ya era algo casi imposible de realizar*

**Yoruichi:** Vale vale solo para que estés más cómoda… *se fue a un rincón a vestir, regreso y se sentó frente a ella* Listo, ahora, ¡comienza!

**Soi Fong:** *vergüenza máxima con el corazón palpitando de forma rápida en su pecho* h-hai.. *comenzó a aminar con las manos y rodillas alrededor de Yoruichi ronroneando mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda, después se acomodo como todo un gato en el regazo de esta descubriendo que estar allí y sentir sus mimos y cuidados en verdad era una hermosa experiencia por lo que se le salió un maullido perfecto digno de cualquier gato*

**Yoruichi:** Esa es mi abejita, haz aprobado Soi Fong… ahora cierra los ojos y cuando los abras veras una transformación…

**Soi Fong:** *cerro los ojos y hablo con una voz ida de tanta comodidad antes de quedarse un ratito dormida* Hai…

**Yoruichi:** Bien, ábrelos

**Soi Fong:** ¿Nya? *p: será que ya me he convertido en gato… ¡Pero que gato tan grande debo ser si estando sentada tengo el rostro de Yoruichi sama frente al mío! –miro para atrás- tengo cola.. Pero ... –haciendo un esfuerzo- no puedo moverla.. que raro… -tocándose la cabeza- tengo orejas de gato… -se mira las manos- también tengo patas… pero no puedo mover los dedos ni sacar las garras… además son muy granes.. y… ¿afelpadas?... Espera… que es esto… -mira en un lado de sus patas una pequeña etiqueta que lee con dificultad-*… Made in China… Yoruichi-sama… ¿me puede pasar un espejo?

**Yoruichi:** ¡Claro! *Con Soi Fong aún encima y sin levantarse alcanzo un espejo de medio cuerpo* ¡TA-DA!

**Soi Fong:** Como lo imagine… Yoruichi-sama… me puede decir por qué… por qué… ¡¿POR QUÉ COÑO TENGO PUESTO UN DISFRAZ DE GATO?

**Yoruichi:** Ah.. pues esa es tu transformación en gato *dijo despreocupadamente quitando el espejo*

**Soi Fong: **¡Yo quería transformarme en un gato de verdad! *P de la autora y Soi Fong: ok… soné como a pinocho…* ¡como usted! Y poderla comprender más ¡Me engaño! ¡Exijo un reembolso! *furiosa acercando su rostro a Yoruichi por lo enojada*

**Yoruichi:** *se la quedo viendo de forma profunda*

**Soi Fong:** *se dio cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba y se sonrojo* Yo-Yoruichi-sama lo sient…

**Yoruichi:** *interrumpió su frase con un beso para después hacerla caer de espaldas y ponerse encima de ella* Nee Soi Fong…

**Soi Fong:** H-hai…

**Yoruichi:** No es necesario que seas una gata de verdad para que me comprendas… siendo una pequeña y linda abeja ya hiciste el esfuerzo de comprenderme no solo en mi forma humana sino también felina, te lo agradezco…

**Soi Fong:** *tartamudeando* H-hai.. d-de n-nada… demo… me siento tonta… me creí su historia y dijo que vería una transformación…

**Yoruichi:** es cierto que aunque quiera no pueda enseñarte como transformarte… es algo que solo yo puedo hacer en toda la sociedad de almas… pero si lo ves de otra forma si hubo una transformación… tienes una linda cola, orejas patas de gato, si bien es cierto de que es solo un disfraz…. Es una gran transformación verte así no crees *sonriendo se sienta en su abdomen*

**Soi Fong:** Pues si… supongo… *ya dejando completamente su enojo atrás*

**Yoruichi:** *transformándose en gato y saliendo de debajo de las ropas que llevaba puesta poniéndose al lado de Soi Fong* además tienes que admitir que fue muy divertido todo esto…

**Soi Fong:** *gota en la sien* Su definición de divertido… es muy bizarra… Yoruichi-sama… *sentándose mirándola con reproche*

**Yoruichi:** Vaya… que curioso.. Esa misma frase me dijo Kisuke… ¡Están conectados!

**Soi Fong:** ¿Na-ni? *Con una vena en la frente dio un puñetazo en el suelo dejando un hoyo en le piso de madera* Esa sucia rat…

**Yoruichi:** *contenta por el efecto producido salto al regazo de Soi Fong convirtiéndose en humana otra vez pero con la diferencia de que esta vez estaba sin ropa encima de la pelinegra* ¡Jeje mira, otra transformación! ¿Y así me decías mentirosa? *comenzando a sacarle el haori a la capitana*Nee Soi Fong, el curso termino, esta oficialmente graduada, ¡Eres toda una abeja con conocimientos gatunos! Pero nada es gratis en esta vida… así que tocan mis honorarios… *con tono lujurioso y sonrisa picara/colmilluda preparándose para el banquete*

**Soi Fong:** *tímida pero feliz le sonríe amorosamente* Será un placer, Yoruichi-sama…

* * *

><p><strong>Soi Fong:<strong> Yoruichi-sama… a todo esto… ¿Como puede transformarse en gato?

**Yoruichi:** Fácil, mi mamá era un gato *le enseña una foto de un gato atigrado*

**Soi Fong:** ¡NANI! Pero como… como su madre y su padre… ¿cómo diablos…? ¿Eso es legal?... *shock*

**Yoruichi:** JAJAJAJAJA ¡Volviste a caer! JAJAJAJAJA

**Soi Fong:** *frunciendo el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda* ¡Bah, humor de gatos!

* * *

><p><strong>Isane:<strong> Aún no comprendo por que tuvimos que atender al Embajador de las algas Unohana-taicho

**Unohana:** Era alguien herido, debíamos hacerlo. Además viste lo feliz que se fue el capitán Kuchiki.

**Isane:** Pues yo no lo vi sonreír… aunque si parecía más aliviado…

**Unohana:** Hai, hiciste un buen trabajo remendando a Wakame taishi, bien hecho Isane *colocando su mano en la cabeza de su teniente de forma cariñosa* Ahora vamos a tomar un poco de te, ¿Te apetece?

**Isane:** *con un leve sonrojo* ¡Hai!

* * *

><p><strong>Kuukaku:<strong> *abriendo el refrigerador* Pero.. qué… ¡GANJU!

**Ganju:** Hai nee-s…* interrumpido por un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro*

**Kuukaku:** ¡La próxima vez deja un poco de leche para mi! ¡Tenía ganas!

**Ganju: **Pero nee-chan yo no… *aplastado contra el suelo con el pie de su hermana encima de su cabeza hundiendo su rostro en el piso cada vez más*

**Kuukaku:** ¡No mientas o te irá peor! ¡Ni que la leche se tome sola o un gato venga, abra la refrigeradora y se la acabe mientras no estamos!

**Ganju:** Hai nee chan… Gome-nasai… *apenas pudiendo abrar con tierra del suelo en su boca*

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya:<strong> y vivieron felices para siempre, fin… *cerrando el cuento de "Sora y los tres Gillians"*

...

**Byakuya:** No te preocupes, ya no vendrán esas mujeres atrevidas…

…

**Byakuya:** Esta bien, dormiré contigo para que no tengas pesadillas *se acuesta en el futón lo arropa y se arropa

…

**Byakuya:** Buenas noches para ti también Wakame Taishi.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~saliendo de una reunión de capitanes conversando sobre lo tratado~**_

**Kyoraku:** Pues las medidas tomadas me parecen perfectas

**Ukitake:** Es cierto así la construcción del Seireiteri va a avanzar con mayor rapidez

**Byakuya:** Ya era hora, tanta demora hería el orgullo de la sociedad de almas.

**Komamura:** Las decisiones con respecto al presupuesto para el escuadrón medico también me parecieron muy acertadas, ¿No le parece Unohana-taicho?

**Unohana:** Efectivamente Eso ayudará mucho para curar a los heridos y enfermos. Fue una reunión en que todos ganamos.

**Kurotsuchi:** Tsk, por mi parte no estoy conforme, y me parece por demás injusto

**Soi Fong:** Espero que se haya dado cuenta que la idea de poner sus cámaras de vigilancia en las instalaciones del segundo escuadrón esta totalmente prohibido, El territorio del Onmitsukidō no puede tener vigilancia por parte del Gotei 13.

**Kurotsuchi:** Hum…. No se por que tantos secretos ¿Acaso tiene algo que ocultar allí?

**Soi Fong:** No tengo por que darle explicaciones a usted Kurotsuchi-taicho. Nosotros solo le debemos explicaciones a la Cámara de los 46.

**Kurotsuchi:** Sigo pensando que es sospechoso…

**Soi Fong:** Por mi puede pensar lo que se le venga en gana…

**Omaeda:** ¡Soi Fong-taicho! ¡Soi Fong-taicho! *apareciendo de repente frente a Omaeda*

**Soi Fong:** *cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco* Que quieres Omaeda, te dije que aguardaras en el escuadrón hgasta que volviese

**Omaeda:** H-hai así lo hacía demo… tengo un mensaje para usted… pero tranquila no es nada del Onmitsukidō.

**Soi Fong: **Bien, vamos para que me lo dig…

**Kurotsuchi:** Pero ¿Por qué irse Soi Fong-taicho?... si no es nada del Onmitsukidō no tiene por que hablar en secreto… jejeje…

**Soi Fong:** P: Maldito bastardo de Kurotsuchi…* Habla Omaeda

**Omaeda:** D-demo taicho creo que es algo que no debería decírselo delante de todos los capitanes…

**Soi Fong:** Que hables o de una patada te mando al Hueco Mundo *mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados*

**Omaeda:** *P:De todas formas lo va a hacer…me duelen los golpes desde ahora…* Bueno… no diga que no se lo advertí… El mensaje de Shihōin Yoruichi-san *con ese nombre Soi Fong ya supo que se arrepentiría de esto por siempre y comenzó a sonrojarse más con cada palabra de su teniente*, manda a decir que ya se encuentra en su cuarto y que la está esperando ansiosa por lo que procure no demorar sino le tocara castigarla con esposas hoy, además que no se olvide de recoger de la tintorería el traje de lolita sexy estilo sirvienta ya que lo van a necesitar esta noche.

Una ráfaga de viento paso por entre el intenso silencio de los shinigamis acompañada por una rodadora… todos en shock estáticos y con ojos como platos ante lo escuchado comenzaron a tratar de poner un rostro más "natural" que no expresara su desconcierto ante tal descubrimiento de semejante noticia, algo infructuoso ya que las pintas de rojo en sus mejillas y su nerviosismo los delataban a todos… excepto a Mayuri que sonreía triunfante y a Unohana taicho que a pesar de que estaba igual de impresionaba permanecía con su rostro impasible.

Todos dejaron de ver a la petrificada capitana y comenzaron a ver para todos lados murmurando cosas como "bueno yo ya me tengo que ir" "¿Es una linda noche no? miren esa luna jajaja-risa nerviosa-" "¿Cómo sienten el clima? A mi me parece agradable ¿Y a ustedes? ¿y a ustedes?" Hasta que la voz de la avergonzada capitana interrumpió al aclarararse la garganta por lo que todos dejaron sus absurdos diálogos y la volvieron a observar unos con ojos como platos y otros con fingida indiferencia.

**Soi Fong:** *aclarándose la garganta* B-bueno, gracias teniente por el mensaje, puede irse a su misión…

**Omaeda:** ¿Que misión-taicho

**Soi Fong:** *con tono amenazante* La misión de derrotar a 1000 hollows en el rukongai si vuelve sin haberlo hecho… será severamente castigado

**Omaeda:** *comprendiendo que ese era su castigo… por ahora…y que por como le hablaba su capitada de "usted" y "teniente" de seguro cuando volviera le tocaría otro castigo de verdad pro lo que decidió posponer su tortura y con temor y lagrimas en los ojos aceptar su destino* H-hai taicho… me retiro *desapareciendo*

**Soi Fong:** *roja cual tomate virándose en dirección a los demás capitanes a lo que los otros se sorprendieron más y comenzaron a silvar para "actuar natural"* B-bueno… etto… yo… me retiro… buenas noches *se viro dándoles la espalda de nuevo*

**Todos:** *a modo de coro al unísono* ¡Adiós Soi Fong-taicho!

**Kyoraku:** No importa lo que piensen otros *despidiéndola agitando un pañuelo* ¡Disfrute del amor!

**Soi Fong:** *con una gota en la sien p: mierda…*

Komamura: ¡No se preocupe, las relaciones entre mujeres no son mal vistas en la sociedad de almas!

**Soi Fong:** *con dos gotas en la sien p: mierda…*

**Byakuya:** La intimidad con la pareja no debe ser causa de vergüenza *cruzándose de brazos asintiendo con ojos cerrados*

**Soi Fong:** *con tres gotas en la sien p: mierda…*

**Unohana:** Además todos ya sabíamos lo suyo con Yoruichi-sama así que pierda cuidado

**Soi Fong:** *con cuatro gotas en la sien p: mierda…*

**Ukitake:** ¡Cuando quiera les digo a los de la tintorería que les hagan un descuento! *-bonachonamente sin mala intención- luego susurrando aunque todos lo escuchaban igual* Hitsugaya-taicho usted también diga algo

**Hitsugaya:** *completamente rojo y con los ojos bien abiertos* H-HAI… b-buena suerte Soi Fong-Taicho….

**Soi Fong:** *con cinco gotas en la sien p: Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda….* A-a-ari-gato….

**Kurotsuchi:** Y cuidado en tanta pasión le come la lengua la gata… jejeje *expresándose completamente feliz y triunfante al haberla puesto en esa situación

**Soi Fong:** ¡MIERDA…! *se esfuma con su shunpo*

* * *

><p><strong>Soi Fong:<strong> Y- y eso fue lo que paso Yoruichi-sama *con lagrimas en los ojos*

**Yoruichi:** Ya… ya paso todo mi abejita… no te preocupes pudo ser inomodo pero ya paso todo y estamos solo las dos…

**Soi Fong:** H-hai *sollozando pero conteniendose*

**Yoruichi:** Fue culpa mía por mandar a Omaeda a darte el mensaje así estés frente a todos…¡Te prometo que la próxima vez iré yo a darte el mensaje frente a todos!

**Soi Fong:** YORUICHI-SAMA… *frustrada dándose de golpes con la cabeza en la mesa y llorando a cantaros*

**Yoruichi:** ¡¿Eh, que te pasa Soi Fong?... Nya… ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi:<strong> ¡Ya llegue Soi Fong! *caminando feliz en su forma de gato por los pasillos del segundo escuadrón*

**Soi Fong:** Bienvenida Yoruichi-sa…ma.. *viendo que la gata estaba cubierta de lodo y que por donde pasaba quedaban las huellas de sus patas*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Qué hay para cenar? *sentándose frente a ella con mirada inocente*

**Soi Fong:** *desenvaina su espada y la apunta hacia Yoruichi*

**Yoruichi:** *gota en la frente* ¿Soi…Fong?

**Soi Fong:** *gira la empuñadura su espada en su mano y aparecen alrededor una docena de sus subordinados* Mis mas sinceras disculpas Yoruichi-sama… Sabía que este día llegaría de nuevo tarde o temprano… pero no se preocupe, tengo todo preparado…¡Ahora, tal como lo practicamos! ¡Maniobra A4!

**Subordinados:** ¡HAI! *-hop hop hop- trotando unos prepararon una tina con agua tibia con burbujas y shampoo y jabón al alado mientras que los otros con la sola indicación de su capitana se habían lanzado encima del gato negro formando una pila encima de el*

**Yoruichi: **¡¿Y tu crees que estos me detendrán Soi Fong? *aun en su forma de gato los derroto a la media docena a punta de arañazos y mordidas y cuando le dio la espalda a Soi Fong para escapar se vio cogida por el pelaje del pescuezo* ¡Nya suéltame suéltame abeja traicionera! *moviéndose como loca intentando zafarse*

**Soi Fong:** *suspiro* Pasamos por esto todos los meses Yoruichi-sama… créame que me duele más a mi que a usted…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Mentiras, viles mentiras!

**Soi Fong:** ¿Y si cambia a forma humana para que esto se haga más fácil?

**Yoruichi:** ¡Me rehuso! ¡Soy un gato, puedo tranquilamente limpiarme con la lengua! *mirándola con reproche*

**Soi Fong:** ¡Ah, no eso no! *poniéndola frente aun cogida del pescuezo* ¡Otra crisis con bolas de pelo no aguanto yo!

**Yoruichi:** Pero… Soi Fong… *dándole una mirada de ojos grandes y tiernos para que cambie de opinión*

**Soi Fong:** Yoruichi…sama *sonrojándose levemente para luego reaccionar* ¡No, de nuevo no! ¡LA otra vez por lamerse el pelo con lodo casi se muere por asfixia! ¡Otro momento así no aguanta mi corazón!*dejándola de sostener a la altura de su cara y llevándola todavía por el pescuezo de forma como si de una funda se tratase deteniéndose ante la puerta del baño*

**Subordinado:** *abriendo la puerta corrediza* el baño está listo Soi Fong-taicho

**Soi Fong: ***entrando* bien pueden salir y cierren la puerta…y no entren por mas que escuchen ruidos

**Subordinados:** ¡Hai! ¡Buena suerte Capitana!

Al salir sus subordinados, comenzó a haber una serie de ruidos como de batalla dentro del baño, se escucho que se rompían frascos de sales minerales y el espejo a demás de chorros de agua y gritos de pelea hasta que de pronto ante la mirada atónita de sus subordinados a la puerta cerrada los ruidos cesaron *pensamiento de los subordinados con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos antes de irse a realizar sus otras actividades: ¡Esa es nuestra capitana!*

**Yoruichi:** Nunca debes subestimar a una gata, Soi Fong… Y dime ¿Cómo está el baño?

**Soi Fong:**Glu glu glu glu *sumergida hasta la nariz en la tina de baño con Yoruichi sentada triunfante en su cabeza*

**Yoruichi: **¿Nani? *bajándose y poniéndose al lado de la tina*

**Soi Fong:** *sentándose en la tina con la cara fuera del agua pudiendo respirar por fin* Que si he de admitirlo, después de todo esto no está tan mal… *suspira* en fin… Yoruichi-sama ¿podría pasarme el jabón *el agua comenzando a sacarse el haori mojado*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Claro! *agarrando el jabón con la cola* toma Soi… ¡Soi Fong mala!

**Soi Fong:** *había aprovechado que Yoruichi se había distraído para agarrarla por las costillas* Usted nunca debe subestimar a una avispa Yoruichi-sama *sumergiéndola en el agua*

…

**Yoruichi:** Ganaste esta batalla pero no la guerra Shaolin Soi Fong *mirándola con reproche y sonrojada* …después de que termines el lomo sigue restregando detrás de las orejas…

**Soi Fong:** Hai, *sonriente terminando de tallárle el lomo un cepillo de baño enjabonado* como usted ordene Yoruichi-sama…

**Yoruichi:** *-dando un ronroneo cuando Soi Fong le comenzó a restregar detrás de las orejas- P: Tenía razón… después de todo esto no está tan mal*

* * *

><p><strong>~Casa de Kuukaku~<strong>

**Soi Fong: **Ya vine a verla Yoruichi sama… ¿Yoruichi-sama?...

**Yoruichi:** ¡Ya volviste, te esperaba! Bien vamos al segundo escuadrón a hacer "cositas" Soi Fong… o sino en el bosque… o aquí… como quieras! ¡Pero hoy no dormimos! *con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por la borrachera que se notaba a pesar de estar en su forma de gao y una gota blanca en su bigote y nariz*

**Soi Fong: **Pero que mierc… *cogiendo del pescuezo a su maestra y corriendo hacia la sala de visitas de la casa* ¡Kuukaku Shiba! ¡Te dije que no le dieras ni una sola gota de leche a Yoruichi-sama! ¡Ahora me toca pagar a mí las consecuencias! ¡Y la otra vez por el mismo chiste en pleno acto casi me fractura una pierna!

* * *

><p><strong>~Mundo humano~<strong>

**Soi Fong:** Vamos Yoruichi sama, dígalo

**Yoruichi:** Se me hace muy difícil Soi Fong…

**Soi Fong:** Dígalo de una vez, se sentirá bien después, se lo prometo…

**Yoruichi:** Esta bien… yo… yo…¡YO SOY UNA LECHE-DICTA!

**Todos:** ¡miau miau miau miau miau! *tratando de aplaudir*

**Yoruichi:** Tenías razón Soi Fong, el confesarlo es el paso más difícil pero al hacerlo te sientes mejor.

**Soi Fong: **Estoy orgullosa de usted Yoruichi-sama *sentada a su lado acariciándole el lomo*

No le importaba ser la única humana en ese sitio, el haber impulsado a su maestra a ingresar a _**F.L.A (Felinos Leche-adictos Anónimos**_) y haber logrado tan buen avance en su primera reunión era sin duda un gran orgullo y honor.


	4. Chapter 4

En una tarde soleada, un gato negro va caminando alegremente hacia la sala de estar privada de la capitana del segundo escuadrón

**Yoruichi:** ¡Tadaima!

**Soi Fong:** ¡Yoruichi-sama! Volvió tan rápido, ¿Cómo le fue hoy?

**Yoruichi:** ¡Bien bien! Hoy vi a un gato comerse a una abeja, y adivina que… *mirándola con fingida inocencia*

**Soi Fong:** *Con una gota en la sien y pequeña sonrisa p: Vaya… ¿y por eso le fue bien?...gatos…* Oh… que interesante… y la verdad no se, dígame usted

**Yoruichi:** ¡A mi me ha dado ganas de hacer lo mismo! *abalanzándose encima de ella mientras cambiaba a su forma humana y la miraba de forma lujuriosa* ¡Itadakimasu!

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi:<strong> *repitiendo una y otra vez la misma rima*  
><em>Yo soy un gatito muy especial,<em>

_¡Que busca a una abeja a quien molestar!,_

_Por eso feliz al segundo escuadrón voy,_

_¡A darle un besito a mí linda Soi Fong! _

**Ichigo:** En serio Yoruichi-sama…. Deje de hacer eso… es molesto y da vergüenza ajena…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Calla fresita! *dándole un zarpazo con las patas estilo cachetada y luego apuntando hacia al frente* ¡Tu sigue corriendo o canto de nuevo una rima sobre lo que le hago a ella en las noches!

**Ichigo:** ¡NO!, ¡Más información de ese tipo no! *corriendo a toda velocidad*

Ichigo odiaba llevar Yoruichi en forma de gato en sus hombros a la sociedad de almas simplemente por el hecho de que a esta le daba pereza correr a través Dangai.

**Yoruichi:** *repitiendo su rima a gritos sin cesar*

**Ichigo:** *p:Maldita Rukia…. La próxima vez que me salga con "Es tu deber como shinigami sustituto" le aviento la insignia en la cabezota… esto no vale lo que me pagan como protagonista de la serie…-con cascadas de lagrimas saliendo sin parar de sus ojos-*

En medio de un escándalo se encontraba Kuchiki Byakuya, apasiblemente sentado en una pose de meditación esperando atentamente un llamado.

* * *

><p><strong>Subordinado:<strong> Ya llegaron Kuchiki-taicho

**Byakuya:** hai… *levantándose y yendo al recibidor* Buenos días a los dos.

**Kenpachi:** Oe, para que me llamaste, ¿Acaso quieres una pelea? *dando una sonrisa con ansias de batalla*

**Soi Fong:** Más te vale que sea importante, estaba en una importante planificación estratégica para unas misiones *cruzándose de brazos mirándolo muy seria*

**Byakuya:** Siganme, por favor. *hablando mientras caminaban al salón de donde poco antes había salido Byakuya* No los interrumpiría de sus respectivas actividades si no fuese necesario… a esta clase de amenaza no la puedo vencer solo… intente mandando a mis hombres, pero todos fueron fácilmente derrotados, una deshonra sin duda alguna… intente eliminar el problema con Senbonzakura… pero mis petalos de cerezo fueron esquivados con gran agilidad…incluso el bankai… *pasando a través de pasillos semidestruidos que Soi Fong y Kenpachi se quedaban viendo extrañados escuchando también de fondo unos gritos* aún mayor deshonor y como pueden ver el único que salió perdiendo soy yo… *llegando frente a la puerta de destino* por lo que me vi obligado a llamarles… *abriendo la puerta escuchándose fuertes canturreos*

¡CONGA, CONGA, CONGA! ¡CONGA, CONGA, CONGA! ¡CONGA, CONGA, CONGA!

**Byakuya:** Naze…Naze… Diganme por que siempre en mi casa… *casi al punto del colapsar por la presión*

**Yachiru:** ¡CONGA, CONGA, CONGA! ¡Porque es divertido Byakun! ¡CONGA, CONGA, CONGA!

**Yoruichi:** ¡CONGA, CONGA, CONGA! *en forma de gato encabezando la fila del baile alrededor de la habitación* ¡Es verdad Byakuya-boy! Al principio no le creía a esta niñita, ¡Pero que bueno que vine! ¡CONGA, CONGA, CONGA!

**Yachiru:** ¡CONGA, CONGA, CONGA! ¡Es verdad gatita parlante! ¡CONGA, CONGA, CONGA! ¡Y es contagioso! ¿No es cierto? *segunda en la fila de conga cogiendo a Yoruichi del lomo y mirando para atrás esperando recibir una respuesta*

**Wakame Taishi:** … *último en la alegre fila de conga sosteniendo a Yachiru por los hombros mientras bailaban por la habitación sin parar*

**Byakuya:** *shock* No puede ser… ¿Tu también Wakame Taaishi….? … Saquenlos… por favor…

**Soi Fong:** *suspira y saca un muñequito de hule de una linda abejita y lo aprieta para llamar su atención* Venga Yoruichi-sama, venga que ya es hora de su siesta de medio día.

**Yoruichi:** ¡Nya! *se abalanza hacia los brazos de Soi Fong y coge su juguete de abeja entre las patas y lo muerde haciéndolo sonar * ¿Y me das un poco de leche antes de dormirme en tu regazo?

**Soi Fong:** *cargando con brazo a la gata mirando de forma dulce a Yoruichi* Lo que usted quiera Yoruichi-sama *acercándose a Byakuya y mirándola tanto maestra como discípula con ojos entrecerrados y reproche* ¿Y solo por esto llamo? *lo cachetea* Bruto, no sabe tratar a las damas. *saliendo del salón rumbo al segundo escuadrón.

**Byakuya:** *En shock*

**Kenpachi:** *sacando un muñequito de hule de la cabeza de Ikkaku y haciéndolo sonar para llamar la atención de la pelirosa* Ven Yachiru, Ikkaku dice que se va pintar el cabello.

**Yachiru:** ¡Nani! *saltando a los hombros de Kenpachi cogiendo su juguete con las manos y llevándoselo a la boca para morderlo como si fuese comida mientras hablaba* ¡Eso tengo que verlo! ¿Le puedo echar caramelos en la cabeza?

**Kenpachi:** Hai hai *acercándose a byakuya, ambos viéndolo con ojos entrecerrados y reproche* Tsk… *lo cachetea* Bruto, no sabe tratar alas niñas. *saliendo rumbo a su división

**Byakuya: ***En shock… espabilando después de unos minutos para darse cuenta de que Wakame Taishi también estaba frente a el* …Solo falta que tu me des una cachetada y me digas "Bruto, no sabe tratar a las algas"…

**Wakame Taishi:** …

**Byakuya:** Muchas gracias Embajador de las algas, eso significa mucho para mi…

**Wakame Taishi:** …

**Byakuya:** Si, a mi también me vendría bien una taza de té…

Después de aquel incidente fue una tarde de amigos relajante

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi: <strong>Etto… ¿Me repites que haces?

**Soi Fong:** *secándose el sudor con el puño de su guante dejando por un momento a un lado su trabajo para mirar a su maestra y volver a explicarle la situación* El capitán comandante dijo que para incrementar el honor y respaldar el emblema de nuestras debidas divisiones debíamos plantar en las locaciones el tipo de flor representativa de cada escuadrón.

**Yoruichi:** ¿Y por que tú estas haciéndolo? *mirando con burla de arriba abajo a la capitana vestida como jardinera y con tierra en su vestimenta, guantes, cara, cabello y demás lugares visibles y no visibles pensando que sin duda alguna hacer eso no era lo suyo*

**Soi Fong:** *cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos con ceño fruncido* Porque el capitán comandante alego que para elevar nuestro espíritu de capitanes debíamos hacerlo nosotros mismos

**Yoruichi:** Ya veo…*se acuesta en una hamaca abanicándose y terminando de beber una limonada* Bueno, ¡Suerte con eso! ¡Me avisas cuando termines! Ah y cuando termines aquí en la entrada no te olvides de sembrar también en el patio privado que queda frente a tu recámara, no me vendría mal una tranquila siesta gatuna entre tulipanes

**Soi Fong:** Que cruel es…Yoruichi-sama…

**Yoruichi:** ¿Nani? Si tu quieres puedes dormir conmigo en los tulipanes Soi Fong *con alegría pensando que es su buena acción del día* ¡No podría ser mezquina contigo! Decidido, apenas florezcan… ¡Acampamos entre tulipanes toda la noche!

**Soi Fong:** H-hai.. como usted diga Yoruichi-sama *con una gota en la sien volviendo a su trabajo*

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Casa de Kuukaku~<strong>_

**Kuukaku:** ¡Ah! Que buen baño… pero… que mierd… ¡Yoruichi, Deja de afilar tus garras en mi brazo de madera!

**Yoruichi:** *Con los pelos de punta por el grito* ¡Nunca!, ¿Me entiendes? ¡ NUNCA! *cogiendo la prótesis con su hocico y huyendo del lugar* Nyajajajaja

**Kuukaku:** *asomándose por la ventana por donde había huido, gritando y agitando los puños ¡Maldita gata! ¡No te persigo nada más porque estoy en toalla! ¡Te aprovechas de que me tengo que sacar la prótesis para bañarme! ¡Ya son 5 en esta semana! ¡La próxima vez que te vea cerca de mi brazo de madera te corto la cola!

_**~Ya en la noche en el Segundo escuadrón~**_

**Soi Fong:** Dígame ,¿Por qué yo también tengo que hacer esto? Y lo más importante… ¿De donde saca tantos brazos de madera? *deteniéndose viendo perpleja los 5 brazos de madera que estaban tirados en medio del cuarto*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Porque es divertido! Ahora deja de fijarte en pequeñeces y sigue afilándote las garras Soi-chan!

**Soi Fong:** Pero yo no tengo garras…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Y nunca tendrás sino practicas!

**Soi Fong:** Pero eso no tiene sentido…

**Yoruichi:** ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

**Soi Fong:** ¡H-hai! *acatando decidida volviendo a rasguñar la madera con su maestra*

* * *

><p>Escondidas en las sombras ocultando su reiatsu estaban la capitana y la ex capitana del 2do escuadrón esperando pacientemente el momento indicado.<p>

**Yoruichi:** ¡Ahora! *en susurro*

**Soi Fong:** ¡Hai, déjemelo a mi Yoruichi-sama!

**Yoruichi: **vale, estaré detrás de ti cubriéndote las espaldas.

Salieron a todo correr detrás del reiatsu maligno del hollow que atormentaba a las personas de la parte más apartada del Rukongai y que para descansar después de sus fechorías decidió ir a una pradera

**Soi Fong:** *en un solo shunpo estando frente a la bestia* Escorias como tu no deberían existir

**Hollow:** ¡Maldita shinigami ni reiatsu tienes, te matare! * acercándose a toda velocidad para embestirla*

**Soi Fong:** *Deteniéndolo con el puño en el cráneo lo que dejo al hollow inmóvil* Que tu no lo sientas no significa que no tenga reiatsu, sino que eres tan estúpido que no sabes que shinigamis como nosotros podemos ocultarlo

**Hollow:** Mal-dita…Shinigami…. *partiéndosele el cráneo y desvaneciéndose por el golpe portal*

**Soi Fong:** *sacudiéndose las manos* nada más que basura, le dije que no hacía falta que alguien tan fuerte como usted viniera a una misión tan inferior Yoruichi-sa… ¿Yoruichi-sama? *mirando para todos lados en busca de su maestra cuando de pronto vio un campo de unas plantas muy particulares que le había pasado desapercibido al correr* Sin duda alguna eso es… *se acerca corriendo para ver mejor las plantas del campo*… nébeda… Yoruichi-sama, se que la hierba gatuna es irresistible para los gatos… ¿Pero transformarse de humana a gato solo para rodar en este campo, oler y comerse las flores…?

**Yoruichi:** ¡Hola Soi Fong! ¿Eh? ¡Hola Soi Fong!... ¿Eh? ¡Hola Soi Fong! Vaya… cuantas de ustedes hay… ¡Tengo mi propia colmena! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho esta noche! ¡Vamos a la habitación Chicas!*hablaba mientras rodaba entre las flores amarillentas y violáceas

**Soi Fong:** *suspira y recoge la ropa de Yoruichi para después coger a la aludida entre los brazos* Al único lugar a donde usted irá será al veterinario…

**Yoruichi**: ¡Yo no quiero ir con ningún veterano! ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Ahora acércame a esa botella de leche gigante que tengo sed! *señalando un árbol*

**Soi Fong:** *la ignora* …El capitán Komamura me recomendó uno muy bueno en su trabajo, dijo que incluso le quito el dolor de estomago a su perro por comerse una pelota… pero algo me dice que fue a él al que le hicieron el lavado estomacal…

**Yoruichi:** Mira cuantos ratoncitos de colores hay en el cielo Soi Fong… *mirando embelesada las nubes y estirando las patas queriendo atraparlas* ¿me alcanzas uno? Son muy escurridizos

**Soi Fong: ***Se detiene, la alza a la altura de la cabeza y observándola suspira y le da un besito en la punta de la nariz*

**Yoruichi:** Te quiero Soi Fong *con un tono ido y meloso por la droga gatuna*

**Soi Fong:** Y yo a usted Yoruichi-sama…Ahora vamos al veterinario, le aseguro que allá también habrán ratoncitos de colores y hasta atunes bailarines también*con sonrisa cariñosa colocándola de nuevo en su regazo y mimándola mientras camina apaciblemente –P: Lo que una hace por amor…-*

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi:<strong> Pero ¿Por qué no? *haciendo puchero con el hocico*

**Soi Fong:** Lo siento Yoruichi-sama pero es imposible vista a mis subordinados de esclavos egipcio y los obligue a construir una pirámide en honor a la diosa del shunpo Yoruichi-sama… los gatos eran adorados como dioses allá pero no acá…

**Yoruichi:** ¿No has oído de la globalización de las culturas?

**Soi Fong:** NO

**Yoruichi: **Tsk que aburrida… Vale vale… ¿Entonces te vistes de princesa egipcia y te entregas como ofrenda a mi? *una luz de malicia se reflejo en sus ojos dorados y en su sonrisa colmilluda*

**Soi Fong:** Esto es inútil… *se levanta y sale de la habitación caminando tranquila para no perder la paciencia*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Vuelve Soi Fong, que tengo muchas ideas más!


	5. Chapter 5

**~Segundo escuadrón~**

**Yoruichi:** Vamos Soi Fong, intégrate y conversa con los demás…¡La charla está muy divertida!

**Soi Fong:** Pero, Yoruichi-sama…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Solo inténtalo!

**Soi Fong:** Está bien… miau miau miau miau, miau…

-Todos se la quedaron viendo impresionados-

**Yoruichi: **Uy, Soi Fong… esas cosas no se dicen en público sino en privado… *con mirada de falsa impresión y reproche junto a un leve sonrojo que se notaba pese a su negro pelaje gatuno*

**Soi Fong:** ¡¿NANI?

**Yoruichi:** Tranquila, ya tendremos tiempo para eso más tarde… *le guiña u ojo*

**Soi Fong:** ¿Pero qué?… ¿Cómo iba a saber?... ¿Qué diablos dije?... ¡Ah, olvídenlo! *furibunda se levanta de su cojín y sale del salón

**Yoruichi:** ¡A donde vas Soi Fong! ¡Está bien si no puedes esperar lo haremos ahorita! *se oye un grito de frustración de la segunda capitana a lo lejos* Discúlpenme, tengo que complacer a mi abejita, ya la escucharon y parece que no quiere esperar… está loquita por mi. *con mirada y tono de autosuficiencia se retira a toda prisa*

Cuando Yoruichi le propuso a Soi Fong hacer una fiesta con todos sus amigos, la pequeña de las trenzas nunca se imagino que los "amigos" fueran los gatos conocidos de la morena de todo el seireitei… sin duda esa mujer cada día le daba una nueva sorpresa.

**~Una media hora más tarde~**

**Yoruichi:** Que bueno que decidiste regresar, Soi Fong *dándole pequeños codazos en las costillas para molestar a la capitana mientras caminaban hacia la puerta del salón del segundo escuadrón donde estaba la fiesta*

**Soi Fong:** *aclarándose la garganta totalmente sonrojada y terminando de arreglarse el haori* No tuve otra opción… pero no me pida que vuelva a hablar con ellos, ¡Le he dicho que yo no entiendo ese idioma!

**Yoruichi:** ¡No os preocupéis mi bella damisela que he pensado en todo y traje otros amigos que hablan vuestro idioma! *con estrellitas a los lados y un tono de acento español abre la puerta del salón para mostrar a sus recién llegados invitados*

**Haineko:** ¡Que guapo que eres! Pero y tu ¿Qué tienes de felino? *apareciendo por todos lados alrededor de su "victima"*

**Grimmjow:** Mi resurrección se llama Pantera… Oe… ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?... es incomodo…

**Kon:** ¡JA! Serás pantera pero yo soy un león… ¡El rey de los felinos! ¡Rendidme tributo vasallo! *parándose encima de la cabeza de Grimmjow le da continuos pisotones*

**Grimmjow:** … Tritura, Pantera… *Kon gritando sale despedido por la fuerte cantidad de reiatsu que el indiferente Rey Pantera libero al transformarse aún estando sentado –da un bostezo-*Que, ¿No hay pescado aquí?... deja de jugar con mi cola gato o jugare con tu cabeza… *mirando furibundo a uno de los gatos que se habían acercado al ver su transformación* si, si se que es bonita… si, la tuya tambien es bonita… no, ¡No quiero jugar con tu cola!

**Haineko:** ¡KYAAAA! ¡Y yo pensé que no podías ser más guapo! Moviendo la cola sin parar mientras volvía a rodear sin parar al Ex espada*

**Grimmjow:** Que dejaras de hacer eso, es perturbad… *su voz fue opacada por un grito de regreso*

**Kon:** ¡AHHHHHH….! *Cayendo en el suelo y rebotando a los pechos de Haineko cambiando sus alaridos de dolor a unos de placer mientras restregaba su cara en los pechos de la zanpakuto gata* ahhh… onee-san… estoy en el paraíso…

**Haineko:** *poniendo un tono de voz seductor y acariciando a Kon* ¿En serio estás en el paraíso primor?

**Kon:** ¡Si, si, si, si!

**Haineko:** Pues… ¡Es hora de que te vayas al infierno! *arrojándolo al suelo y pisoteándolo con furia extrema mientras la rodeaban llamas iguales a las que salían de sus ojos* ¡Esto le pasa a los malditos pervertidos como tu! ¡León de pacotilla! ¡Peluche pulgoso!...

**Grimmjow:** *con una gota de sudor en la sien tapa con su cola los ojos de 4 gatos a la vez* No deberían ver esto, aún son muy jóvenes… de hecho nadie debería… *cierra los ojos con fuerza y todos los gatitos de la habitación lo imitan*

**Mila Rose:** ¡Ya vine! ¡Espero no haber llegado tarde, traje pescado! *entrando por otra puerta y mostrando un charol con un centenar de peces asados*

**Todos los de la habitación: ***en sus respectivos idiomas* ¡Pescado! *se abalanzan a tropel a la bandeja para comer y salen volando las espinas enteras del pescado por doquier…todos menos Kon que estaba inconsciente en un agujero en el suelo hecho por los pisotones recibidos*

**Soi Fong:** Yoruichi-sama… cómo…Cómo los conoce… ¿Son sus amigos también?…*aún parada con su maestra en la puerta, congelada por la escena vista con una gota en la sien*

**Yoruichi: **algo así… se unieron recientemente a la _**F.L.A**_… *igual de impactada que su pupila y hablando entrecortado como ella* Oe… Soi Fong…

**Soi Fong:** … ¿Si Yoruichi-sama?...

**Yoruichi:** Recuérdame nunca más hacer una fiesta… *cerrando la puerta y quedándose las dos afuera para alejarse de ese caos*

**Soi Fong:** Será un placer… *alejándose con su maestra y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos*

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi:<strong> ¿Te puedo ayudar?

**Soi Fong:** No…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Pero porqué no! *con reproche y grandes ojos*

**Soi Fong:** Porque todo esto en primer lugar lo hizo por intentar ayudar… le repito una vez más Yoruichi-sama: Los grafitis no en las paredes son de maleantes….

**Yoruichi:** ¡No son grafitis, es arte urbano! ¡Así se le da más vida a este lugar!

**Soi Fong:** En primer lugar no creo que poner sus huellas por todas las paredes del Seireitei sea considerado arte… En segundo lugar ¡¿Cómo rayos le hizo para caminar por las paredes de forma vertical? Y en tercer lugar ¡Pues déjelo muerto! ¡Así le gusta al capitán comandante y no me tiene así! * se separa por un momento de su trabajo estira los brazos como mostrándole a su maestra las terribles consecuencias de sus acciones*

Las consecuencias eran severas… después de todo estar vestida con un overol y salpicada de pintura blanca mientras pintaba todas las paredes del Seireitei que tuvieran huellas de gato marcadas con pinturas de diversos colores (Es decir todas) no era cosa fácil… todo porque el Capitán comandante decía…

**~Flashback~**

**Yamamoto:** Es su gata, usted te haces responsable.

**Soi Fong:** Pero no es una gata común, ¡Es Yoruichi-sama!

**Yamamoto:** No me importa, es su responsabilidad, usted se hace cargo.

**Soi Fong:** ¡Pero es una mujer mayor de más de 600 años, no una cría!

**Yamamoto: **Aquí todos sabemos que usted tiene una íntima relación con ella, Soi Fong-taicho… ¡Así que usted se hace cargo!

**Soi Fong: ¿**Puedo contar con la ayuda de mis subordi…?

**Yamamoto:** No

**Soi Fong:** ¡Pero porqué no! *con reproche y grandes ojos (si, igual que su maestra con ella… la desesperación xD*

**Yamamoto:** Su pareja, su responsabilidad, su trabajo… y la pintura y las brochas saldrán de su bolsillo también.

**Soi Fong:** _Holy shit!_

_**~Fin del Flashback~**_

**Yoruichi:** ¡JA! Viejo e inculto shinigami que no sabe apreciar el arte… bueno, te ayudare aunque no quieras Soi Fong. *metiendo la punta de su cola en la pintura blanca disponiéndose a pintar una gran mancha azul en la pared *más grande que ella en su forma de gato al menos*

**Soi Fong:** Hai…*habla a regañadientes por estar enojada* Es increíble lo irresponsable que puede llegar a ser Yoruichi-sama…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Mira Soi Fong, mira! *con tono animado, parándose en dos patas mostrando lo que había hecho y con su cola escurriendo gotas de pintura * ¿Te gusta?

**Soi Fong:** Nani… *sonrojándose al ver un corazón un poco mal formado con unas letras "Y & S" en su interior la cogió y abrazo dulcemente a la gata que saltaba en dos patas para llamar su atención* Es increíble lo dulce que puede llegar a ser Yoruichi-sama…

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi:<strong> Ahora di "miau miau miau"

**Soi Fong:** miau miau miau

**Yoruichi:** ¡Mal! *le da un golpesito con la cola en la cabeza*

**Soi Fong:** ¡Pero si lo dije igual!

**Yoruichi:** ¡Yo te dije quiero más leche y tu dijiste El queso estaba delicioso! ¡Ningún gato que se respete dice eso! *le da otro golpe con la cola en la cabeza* De nuevo, repite…

Y así es como cada martes y jueves de 3 a 6 Soi Fong se arrepentía de haberle pedido a su maestra que le enseñara el idioma gatuno

* * *

><p><strong>Soi Fong:<strong> Nya

**Yoruichi:** No, no, no abejita, el acento del "nya" es diferente… es más… profundo…

**Soi Fong:** ¿Cómo Yoruichi-sama?

**Yoruichi:** mmm… ¡ah, ya se, así!

Sin haberlo previsto Yoruichi se transformo a su forma humana y se abalanzo encima de Soi Fong dejándola debajo suyo acostada a su merced y enseguida le comenzó a lamer el cuello haciéndola estremecer al contacto de la lengua con su piel*

**Soi Fong:** ¡Nya…!

**Yoruichi:** Si, así Soi Fong, ¡Vas muy bien! *sentándose en su abdomen y dándole una mirada lujuriosa a todo el cuerpo de la sonrojada peliazul* Ahora hagamos más "profundo" ese hermoso sonidito, ¿vale? Abalanzándose de nuevo sobre su discípula comenzando a desvestirla*

**Soi Fong:** ¡Yoruichi-sama…!


	6. Chapter 6

Me he alejado un poco de los fics, pero ya es tiempo de retomarlos y lo hago continuando mi favorito, ¡Los pequeños relatos de abejas y gatos!

**Nota:** El primer corto tiene su desenlace en el último relato del segundo capítulo de otro de mis fics llamado "Pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis".

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mansión Kuchiki~<strong>_

**_~En alguna de las tantas habitaciones con acceso al sistema subterráneo de túneles de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis~_**

**Yoruichi:** Vamos nee Soi Fong… *sentándose en su abdomen quitándole la cinta del haori*

**Soi Fong:** N-no Yoruichi-sama… no es el lugar correcto… *acostada en la cama con un gran sonrojo*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Cómo que no es correcto? ¡Que lugar más correcto que este! *levantando los brazos para mostrar la amplitud del cuarto adornado con velas, pétalos y demás detalles románticos* Que suerte la nuestra haber encontrado esta habitación tan ideal para "eso"… ¡Que guardado se lo tenía Kuchiki!

**Soi Fong:** Por eso mismo Yoruichi-sama… en una habitación así de erótica quien sabe que cosas habrá hecho ese capitán y en esta misma cama… *cerrando los ojos con cara de repulsión ante la gama de posibilidades que daba esa idea y que prefería no imaginar*

**Yoruichi:** No te preocupes Soi Fong… Nosotras superaremos con creces cualquier cosa que haya hecho… *terminando de sacarle el haori y besando su cuello*

"_Pss!" *sonido para llamar la atención*_

**Yoruichi y Soi Fong:** *en la misma posición mirando hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz*

**Soi Fong:** Ese es…?

**Yoruichi:** Si… ¡Wakame Taishi! *señalándolo* Bueno, no importa, el nos guardará el secreto *guiñándole un ojo a su discípula y volviendo a su "trabajo"*

**Soi Fong:** No Yoruichi-sama… No puedo hacer nada con esa alga mirándome *sintiéndose incomoda por la presencia del embajador tamaño real que estaba sentado en una silla*

**Yoruichi:** *suspiro* Vale vale… *se levanta y levanta a Wakami taishi de su silla* Me lo llevare para que podamos continuar con lo nuestro mi pequeña abejita *en eso suena una alarma y se cierra la habitación con rejas*

**Soi Fong:** *incorporandose* ¡¿Nani, una trampa? Pero quién…

_"Sabía que terminarían viniendo aquí, adecue el ambiente a propósito para atraerlas…" *saliendo de una puerta secreta de la pared*_

**Soi Fong:** Esa voz…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Byakuya-boy!

**Byakuya:** Luces por favor… *se encienden las luces de la habitación*

**Soi Fong:** Para que querías que viniéramos aquí… ¡Como sabrías que vendríamos aquí! *colocándose el Haori y la cinta*

**Byakuya:** Sabía que Yoruichi buscaría una ambiente adecuado para tener relaciones carnales contigo

**Soi Fong:** ¡O-oye, Cuidado con lo que dices! *sonrojada reclamando furiosa*

**Yoruichi:** Que perspicaz Kuchiki…*cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa*

**Soi Fong:** ¡No ayuda Yoruichi-sama! *renegando a su maestra avergonzada*

**Byakuya:** Con tanto túnel y pasadizo secreto era solo cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran la alcoba...

**Yoruichi:** Y bien, ya que sabemos como dinos para que nos atrajiste aquí *actitud seria*

**Soi Fong:** Que podrías querer tu de nosotras? *actitud igual de seria*

**Yoruichi:** Te informo que no acepto tríos… *más seria*

**Soi Fong:** ¡Yoruichi-sama!

**Yoruchi:** Are are… ¿Tu si quieres un trío? Pues Kuukaku se propuso para…

**Soi Fong:** ¡No es eso! Es que daño el momento de seriedad con su comentario… ¡Olvídelo!.. Habla Kuchiki *matándolo con la mirada*

**Byakuya:** Necesito un favor… Wakame Taishi se siente muy solo… cuando voy a las reuniones de capitanes me reclama porque no tiene con quien pasar el rato… como Rukia está en el mundo real no tiene con quien conversar… necesita entretenimiento, por eso…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Tampoco haremos trío con Wakame Taishi!

**Soi Fong:** ¡Olvídese de los tríos!

**Byakuya:** *con una gota en la frente por las conversaciones de las dos shinigamis* El punto es que… quisiera que me ayudaran a que El Embajador de las Algas entrara a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis.. y para eso necesito su ayuda… como ya dije Rukia está en el mundo real y de allí la única shinigami más cercana eres tu Shihōin Yoruichi.. y por consiguiente la capitana del 2do escuadrón.

**Yoruichi:** Nada es gratis en esta vida Byakuya-boy… *viéndose las uñas fingiendo poco interés en la propuesta*

**Byakuya:** Si me ayudan les ofrezco este cuarto para ustedes perpetuamente *viendo el poco interés de Yoruichi*… y una dotación de un año de leche…

**Soi Fong:** ¡Ja! Es imposible que compres a Yoruichi-sam…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Aceptamos!

**Soi Fong:** ¡¿Nani?

**Yoruichi:** Con la condición de que nos lo des así no logre entrar, solo por nuestra valiosa ayuda e intento

**Byakuya:** Está bien…muchas Gracias, wakame Taishi y yo os lo agradecemos *haciendo leve reverencia junto con Wakame Taishi que misteriosamente se había movido al lado de el*

**Yoruichi: ***poniendo una mano en el hombro -o donde debería estar su hombro- del Embajador de las algas* ¡Tranquilo, estarás dentro!

**Soi Fong:** *Con una gota en la sien sin creer la escena* ¡P-pero Yoruichi-sama, es imposible que lo acepten! No es un shinigami… es más, ¡Ni siquiera es una mujer!

**Yoruichi:** No te preocupes Soi Fong, será divertido, además… ¡Tengo un plan!

_**~Minutos después~**_

**Yoruichi:** Y… ¡Terminé!... ¡Estas listo… o debo decir lista! *mostrando su creación a Soi Fong*

**Soi Fong:** ¿Me está hablando en serio? *viendo anonadada*

**Yoruichi: **¿Que?... ¿Te parece que es mucho blush?

**Soi Fong:** No… ¡Me parece que esto no se lo creería ni el ciego de Tousen! *señalando a Wakame Taishi maquillado*

**Yoruichi:** Ja, me subestimas Soi Fong, ¡Tengo un As bajo la manga! *brillando con luz propia *

**Soi Fong:** *viéndola con ojos centellantes* ¡Hai!

_**~Minutos después~**_

**Yoruichi:** Listo *orgullosa de su trabajo*

**Byakuya:** Perfecto, esto no puede fallar *100% convencido*

**Soi Fong:** … Apostemos…No creo que caiga así de fácil… *dudando de la salud mental y/o visual del capitán de la sexta división y de su maestra*

**Yoruichi:** No seas negativa Soi Fong, bien ahora ¡Vamos!

**Byakuya y Soi Fong:** Hai… *el primero animado –si, raro…- mientras la segunda con una voz monótona*

...  
>-VER NOTA DEL ENCABEZADO-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi:<strong> Muy bien se abre la reunión semanal de la _**F.L.A (Felinos Leche-adictos Anónimos**_) , pero antes de tratar cualquier otro tema quisiera informarles que hay un infiltrado entre nosotros…

**Gatos: **(conversando entre ellos) Miau miau! Miau miau miau? Miau…

**Yoruichi:** Tranquilos, lo hemos estado investigando desde las pasadas semanas y ya hemos dado con el infiltrado… por favor Soi Fong, miembro honoraria y ayudante personal, haz los honores…

**Soi Fong:** Nya * levantándose y poniéndose detrás del infiltrado quitándole las orejas y la cola de disfraz*

**Gatos:** (sorprendidos) ¡Miau!

**Yoruichi:** Lo siento Wakame Taishi… pero tu no eres un felino… y ni siquiera tomas leche… *señalando la salida con su pata* ¡Soi Fong!

**Soi Fong:** Nya…* llevándolo a la salida y cerrando la puerta corrediza*

**Yoruichi:** Gracias Soi Fong, bueno, ahora si sigamos con la agenda de hoy…

_**~Mientras, afuera…~**_

**Wakame Taishi:** … *cabizbajo*

**Byakuya:** *caminando hacia el* No estés triste… sabíamos que no duraría mucho…

**Wakame Taishi:** …

**Byakuya: **Animo, te invito un helado… *cogiéndolo de la mano* Siempre serás mi amigo Wakame Taishi…

**Wakame Taishi:** … *caminando junto a el con ojos resplandecientes*

* * *

><p><strong>ANUNCIOS PUBLICITARIOS:<strong>  
>¿Shinigami tienes hambre?<br>¿Buscas algo dulce y natural?  
>Pues prueba la miel "Suzumebachi"<br>La miel marca Suzumebachi es de Origen 100% natural, fabricada por mi zanpakuto y yo, ofrecemos este producto vitaminizado con 10% más de reiatsu extra que otras marcas.  
>¡Ideal para sus cereales y hotcakes!<br>Además con el dinero recaudado se enviara a Omaeda por correo a Timbuktu.  
>Díganme, ¿Qué mejor bien para la sociedad de almas?<br>De venta el los cuarteles del 2do escuadrón y en el cuarto de reuniones de la Asociación de mujeres Shinigamis (lo siento, la ubicación es confidencial, cada vez que la revelamos se ven pétalos de cerezos...)

Miel marca Suzumebachi... ¡Cómprela ya!

**Yoruichi:** Nee Soi Fong… Comprendo lo de los panfletos… pero el anuncio en la televisión, la radio y la página de internet ¿Eran necesarios?

**Soi Fong: **¡Omaeda! *grito estruendoso en la sala del 2do escuadrón *

**Yoruichi:** Uhm? No responde… ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisita? Normalmente si no viene en 5 segundos te pones furiosa pequeña abejita…*sorprendida*

**Soi Fong:** Supongo que mi llamado ha de ser difícil de escuchar desde Timbuktu Yoruichi-sama…

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara:<strong> ¡Hola hola-Soi-chan! Yoruichi-san me contó lo que hiciste con Omaeda… ¡Que buenos anuncios publicitarios para lograr tu meta! Oye ya que eres tan buena para ello, te parecería hacer unos anuncios para mi tienda…

**Soi Fong:** No

**Urahara:** Are are… entonces ¿Te gustaría vender tus tarros de miel en mi tienda? De seguro que con su popularidad…

**Soi Fong:** No

**Urahara:** Te gustaría siquiera mencionar de buena manera mi tienda en una de tus conversaciones…

**Soi Fong:** No

**Yoruichi:** Te dije que no aceptaría nada, Kisuke.

**Urahara:** Tenía que intentarlo… las ventas andan mal… *llorando en el hombro de Yoruichi*

**Yoruichi:** Si dejaras de ser tan extraño con los clientes te apuesto a que no se traumarían y volverían Kisuke… *suspira mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda*

**Soi Fong:** Demo… *los otros dos la ven con curiosidad* puedo hacer algo mucho mejor…

**Urahara:** ¡Lo que sea Soi Fong-san!

* * *

><p><strong>~En algún lado de Timbuktu~<strong>

**Omaeda:** ¡Soi Fong-taicho baka baka baka! *haciendo pataleta en el suelo*

**Urahara:** Pues esta no era la idea que tenía en mente… pero al menos los ingresos han subido… *suspiro* ¡Ahora ponte a trabajar o no habrá comida otra vez y te hecho a la calle de donde te recogí! *le tira la escoba en la cara a Omaeda*

**Oomaeda:** ¡H-hai boss!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Cuarteles del segundo escuadrón~<strong>_

_**~Salón del capitán~**_

**Yoruichi:** Pica pica pica, rasca rasca rasca *susurrando mientras se rasca con la pata trasera detrás de las orejas*

**Soi Fong:** *asomándose por encima de su periódico para ver a la gata que estaba frente a ella*

**Yoruichi:** *Se queda quieta y le sonríe como si nada*

**Soi Fong:** *Vuelve a su periódico*

**Yoruichi:** Pica pica pica, rasca rasca rasca *repitiendo la acción*

**Soi Fong:** Es suficiente *dejando su periódico y con un shunpo acercándose para cogerla* Tiene pulgas le toca baño especial

**Yoruichi:** ¿Baño especial? Eso significa que me bañare contigo? *poniendo ojos grandes*

**Soi Fong:** No esa clase de baño especial… *desviando la mirada sonrojada* un baño anti pulgas, garrapatas y demás bichos*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Pero no me gusta bañarme en mi forma de gato!

**Soi Fong:** Aténgase a las consecuencias y la próxima vez hágame caso cuando le diga que no juegue con los gatos callejeros…

**Yoruichi:** No! *intentando huír*

**Soi Fong:** No sea necia... confíe en mi, esta vez no le molestará…

_**~Minutos después~**_

**Soi Fong:** Listo, como nueva

**Yoruichi:** Vaya, no sabía de la existencia del baño en seco, ya no pica, gracias Soi Fong! *lamiéndole la mejilla*

**Soi Fong:** Le dije que confiara en mi, compre todos los envases de la Soul Society, nunca la defraudarí…ahg… Pica pica pica, rasca rasca rasca… *rascándose cabello*

**Yoruichi:** al parecer te pase algún bichito, no te preocupes te daré un baño especial… *bajando de la mesa y dando vueltas alrededor de los pies de Soi Fong quedando finalmente detrás de ella

**Soi Fong:** ¡No Yoruichi-sama!, Ese talco es solo para animales, ¡Yo tengo que usar el shampoo!

**Yoruichi:** *transformada en su versión humana cargándola en brazos y guiñándole un ojo* Lo se abejita, te voy a dar uno de los "baños especiales" que a mi tanto me gustan…

**Soi Fong:** ¡Yoruichi-sama..! *el sonido fue ahogado por un beso al entrar al baño… por cierto, el shampoo lo dejaron*

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Mientras en el 7mo Cuartel~<strong>_

**Komamura:** Pica pica pica, rasca rasca rasca *rascándose con las garras el pelaje del cuello*

**Tetsuzaemon:** Taicho, ¿que le ocurre?

**Komamura:** Cosas de lobos… no te lo puedo contar es muy vergonzoso… sigue trabajando Tetsuzaemon…

**Tetsuzaemon:** ¡Hai! *volviendo al papeleo*

**Komamura:** *p: pensar que tengo que aguantar esto hasta que llegue el nuevo encargo de talco anti pulgas… no comprendo por que alguien compraría todos los de la sociedad de almas… ahg… Pica pica pica, rasca rasca rasca*

* * *

><p><strong>Veterinaria:<strong> Muy bien, aquí está su hermosa gatita, que no se meta en más peleas por ahora!

**Soi Fong:** Hai, arigato *agarrando a Yoruichi en brazos y haciendo una leve reverencia antes de salir del consultorio, luego al estar afuera la pone en el suelo aguantando la risa*

**Yoruichi:** No te rías Soi Fong…. No es gracioso… *mirándola seriamente, lo cual contrastaba con su graciosa apariencia al tener un cono blanco en el cuello y vendada la pancita*

**Soi Fong:** Usted es la que quiso venir a la veterinaria en vez de ir al doctor disque porque es bonita…

**Yoruichi:** Lo se lo se… ¡Valió la pena! *refunfuñando*… bueno al menos esto es por una herida y no por andar rascándome o mordiéndose por pulgas o cosas así…

**Soi Fong:** Es verdad, eso sería vergonzoso…

_**~sale alguien del consultorio y choca con Soi Fong~**_

**Komamura:** Lo sient-to… *con un cono igual al de Yoruichi pero mucho más grande en su cuello*

**Soi Fong:** Komamura…

**Komamura:** Soi Fong-taicho, Yoruichi-san…

**Yoruichi:** Hey, ¿A ti que te paso grandote?

**Komamura:** *sonrojado* P-Prefiero no hablar de eso… buenos días… *se marcha lento y cabizbajo*

**Soi Fong:** Hey, Yoruichi-sama….

**Yoruichi:** Si Soi Fong… Las pulgas son la muerte…

* * *

><p><strong>Harribel:<strong> Hagan algo con ella, Ya no soporto que pida leche, ¿Saben lo difícil que es encontrar algo de líquido en el Hueco mundo?

**Yoruichi:** Vale, nos encargaremos de la adicción de su fracción chica tiburón!

_-Y así fue como Mila Rose se unió a la **F.L.A (Felinos Leche-adictos Anónimos**)-_

* * *

><p><strong>Soi Fong:<strong> Cierto, ¿Cómo fue que se convirtió en la presidenta de la_** F.L.A (Felinos Leche-adictos Anónimos**_) Yoruichi-sama? *curiosa*

**Yoruichi:** Simple, nadie debe estar por encima de mí Soi Fong… Mande al antiguo presidente a dormir con los peces *tronando los dedos con un aire de gánster a su alrededor*

**Soi Fong:** Q-que miedo… *escalofrío*

_-Mientras, en la pescadería "El gato feliz" El antiguo jefe dormía gustoso entre quintales de atunes que esperaban a ser comidos por el-_

* * *

><p><strong>Matsumoto:<strong> ¡Ven acá gata vaga! *jalándola de la cola*

**Haineko:** ¡No quiero ir a esa estúpida organización de ayuda para felinos…! *en eso se abre una Garganta y sale Grimmjow dirigiéndose al lugar de la reunión* ¡Nya! *poniéndose bien parada y portada lo que provoco que Matsumoto se cayera*

**Matsumoto:** Itai…¡¿y a ti que te pasa? *adolorida sobándose el trasero por la caída*

**Haineko:** No me esperes despierta, no me llames, yo te llamo, ahora vete, ¡chao! *corriendo detrás de Grimmjow*

**Matsumoto:** Si será muy interesada esa gata… que vergüenza… *levantándose y sacudiéndose*

**Yoruichi y Soi Fong:** *en un árbol observando la escena y pensando a la vez* Igual a la dueña…

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi:<strong> ¡Sorpresa Soi Fong! *Lanzándose a su cabeza en su forma de gato incrustándole las garras*

**Soi Fong:** ¡kya!

**Yoruichi:** ¡Te quiero mi abejita linda! *sonriente aún con las garras clavadas en su cráneo*

**Soi Fong:** Y-Yo también la quiero Yoruichi-sama… *con una sonrisa ante las palabras tan linda y espontaneas de su maestra pero con lágrimas en sus ojos pro el dolor -p: Bien dicen que el amor duele…- sonriendo más*


	7. Chapter 7

Buenos días/tardes/noches después de mucho tiempo traigo una nueva entrega de estos pequeños relatos de abejas y gatos.

Creo que entre todos se hace una lectura larga, pensé dividirla en dos capítulos... pero como no se si este sea el último preferí dejar por ahora en 7 caps... El 7 es un numero mágico B) *Potterfan*

Algunos se conectan con otros, algunos no se conectan con nada en el mundo entero (Como el último... que capaz al leerlo pensarán que estoy loca)... el punto es hacer que esta relación Yorusoi aparte de romántica... ¡ Sea aún más cómica! Espero les guste y si es así espero sus reviews :3

Y sin nada más que decir declaro que...

**¡VIVA EL YORUSOI!**

* * *

><p>Ya había terminado una larga jornada de trabajo, los lunes suelen ser siempre los días más pesados incluso para los shinigamis, en especial si se es capitán... o mejor dicho capitana y aún más si se tiene por teniente al más ineptos de los shinigamis en la soul Society.<p>

Ya habiendo cenado y hecho el aseo personal, se disponía a dormir cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta de su cuarto.

**Soi Fong: **¿Quien será a estas horas? ¡Donde es Omaeda por algun documento que olvido mostrarme se lo hago comér con ají para que escarmiente!. *abriendo la puerta y observando de un lado a otro el vacio pasillo* ¿Pero que diablos...? Debo estar muy cansada... ya estoy imaginando cosas... *entró en su cuarto y abrazo a su Yoru-peluche* Buenas noches Yoruichi-sama...  
><strong>Yoruichi:<strong> Buenas noches Soi Fong...* con su voz aspera propia de esa forma*

**Soi Fong: ***abriendo los ojos como platos soperos* ¡¿Nani?! ¡Y-Yoruichi-sama! ¡¿Usted que hace aqui?!

**Yoruichi:** Acaso una benevolente maestra no puede pasar a visitar de forma cordial a pupila?  
><strong>Soi Fong: <strong>Son casi las 12 de la noche... replantee su argumento para por lo menos que suene coherente *con una gota en la sien*

**Yoruichi: ¡**Que perspicaz eres abejita! Considerando que me cole sin que me vieras jaja...

**Soi Fong: ***Con seño fruncido saca de su velador una botella de spray llena de agua* Gato malo, tengo sueño, vaya al grano.  
><strong>Yoruichi:<strong> Vale vale... no hay que llegar a esos extremos... pues verás *comenzó a caminar rodeando a Soi Fong cual presa* Urahara salio con Tessai y los niños a una mision especial... y me dio mucha flojera ir con ellos... y no hay nadie que me alimente en esa casa... asi que viaje a la soul society y visite a kuukaku pero se ha mudado de nuevo y como tambien me dio pereza buscarla he venido aquí a que tengas el gusto de atenderme. *sonriendo de oreja a oreja*  
><strong>Soi Fong:<strong> O sea soy ultima opción y solo me busca por interés...*Comienza a rociarle el agua* Shu shu esfumese gato malo... callejero... aprovechado

**Yoruichi:** *dio un bufido* deja eso es mortal! Vale diré la verdad! Te he extrañado mucho todo el día ... no podía ni dormir... asi que no resistí más y vine... *miro hacia el suelo con las orejas caidas*

**Soi Fong:** *suspira* Venga minina traviesa *saca una toalla de mano y comienza a secar el pelaje del gato* Por que siempre le es tan dificil decir la verdad? El orgullo conmigo no tiene que tenerlo

**Yoruichi:** Lo se... lo siento... *ronronea*

**Soi Fong:** Yoruichi-sama... sabe que usted siempre es bienvenida aquí... *dejando la toalla a un lado se vuelve a acostar y abre la manta del futon para que entre la inesperada visita*

**Yoruichi:** Gracias little bee, a tu lado finalmente podre dormir *haciendose un ovillo a su lado*

**Soi Fong: **Buenas noches Yoruichi-sama *acostandose y abrazandola... era ironico haberla llamado con el pensamiento...justamente ese lunes había estado con aún más mal caracter del normal por tanto extrañarla*

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Estancias del segundo escuadrón~ <strong>_

**Soi fong:***alegre dando saltitos* ¡Yoruichi-sama!

**Yoruichi:** ¿Are are que te tiene tan contenta Soi-chan? *relamiendo su pata derecha*

**Soi Fong:** Ya que su estancia aquí es indefinida... he recopilado mucha informacion y he creado un instructivo para saber como atender más adecuadamente sus "necesidades especiales" *con brillo en los ojos*

**Yoruichi: **¿Nani? ¿Nece..sidades ... especiales? ¿Instructivo? *ladeando la cabeza sin comprender*

**Soi Fong: **No se preocupe... todo saldra bien... *esta ultima palabra fue dicha en un tono que hizo a Yoruichi estremecer del terror*

**Yoruichi: **Algo me dice... que se vendrán días duros *con una gota en la sien*

**¡Manual de supervivencia gatuna de Soi Fong!**

_**~ Tip #1 Juguetes~ **_

**Soi fong: **Aqui dice que a los gatos les gustan muchos los juguetes... que hay que tener muchos porque pasan de uno a otro...  
><strong>Yoruichi:<strong> ¡Si!... ¿Me compraste muchos juguetes Soi chan? *saltando en dos patas ilusionada*

**Soi Fong: **No muchos... ¡todos! ¡Dejen la carga muchachos! *un camion dejó caer toda una avalancha de juguetes gatunos dentro del cuarto*

**Yoruichi:** ¡¿Que ray...?! *Con ojos como platos viendo como la avalancha venía hacia ella... por más que corrio no pudo evitar ser aplastada por un mar de juguete... luchó por su vida y después de unos minutos salío mareada a la superficie* A-alguien vio la placa del hollow que me atropello...*se desplomo inconsciente*

**Soi Fong:** ¿Le gusta Yoruichi-sama?... Aww... es tan dulce, parece que de la felicidad se desmayó *inocentemente feliz*

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Tip #2 Mimos~ <strong>_

**Yoruichi:** ¡Más rapido! ¡Ah... alli.. alli... dale Soi -chan justo alli!¡Ah! *arqueandose de placer*

**Soi Fong: ¡**Sabía que la idea del masaje era buena! El instructivo tenía razón! *masajeando el lomo del gato negro con delicadeza*

**Yoruichi: **Después de casi matarme con juguetes para mascotas cualquier idea es buena *mirandola con rencor gatuno*

**Soi Fong: **Hai hai... una vez más perdón por eso *cabizbaja con una gota en la sien sigue masajeando*

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Tip#3 Recompensa de comida~<strong>_

**Yoruichi:** No me vás a poner eso...

**Soi Fong: **Pero el instructivo dice...

**Yoruichi: **¡Me importa un rábano lo que diga el instructivo! *intentando huír*

**Soi Fong:** ¿Lo haría por una Yoruichi-galleta? *agitando una caja con galletas en forma de neko*

**Yoruichi: **Solo porque te quiero no te digo lo que pienso... ¿Crees que la gran Yoruichi se vendería por tan misera comida?

**Soi Fong: **Venga Yoruichi-sama... leche fresca venga venga... michu michu *sirviendole en un bol*

**Yoruichi:** ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Tip#4 Paseo seguro~<strong>_

**Yoruichi: **Fue una cruel trampa el engañarme con la leche para ponerme esto... muy astuta Soi Fong... Muy astuta...

**Soi Fong:** Arigato Yoruichi-sama

**Yoruichi: **Pero... ¿Es necesario en verdad esto? *siendo paseada por Soi fong con un collar para perros*

**Soi Fong:** Asi no se escapa en caso de que vea un perro o un raton... la quiero mucho como para que se pierda...

**Yoruichi: ***Suspira y sigue caminando mientras es observada con rareza por cuanto shinigami pasaba por alli... p: creo que se está comenzando a olvidar de que en verdad no soy un gato*

* * *

><p><strong>~Tip 5# Mientras más alto mejor~<strong>

**Soi fong:** ¿Le gusta? La mandé a construir especialmente para usted... como mide 5 metros tuvo que ser en el patio del escuadrón no en el cuarto... espero que le guste el manual indica que los gatos usan los lugares altos como puesto de observacion... *Dando un salto y dejandola con delicadeza en la punta de la torre donde habia una plataforma en la cual solo cabria un gato*

**Yoruichi: **¡Es genial, por fin una buena idea en el manual!

**Soi Fong:** *gritandole desde abajo* ¡Me alegra que le guste! Ahora debo irme a hacer unas diligencias vuelvo en un par de horas ¡Diviertase Yoruichi-sama!

**Yoruichi:** ¡Desde aqui se puede ver todo! y que brisa... incluso un pajaro esta cerca... *mirada perspicaz* Si salto lo podré... *saltó para cazarlo pero al caer en la plataforma esta se rompió quedando solo una viga de madera de la cual tuvo que agarrarse con sus garras* c-creo que... estoy en problemas *con una gota en la sien*

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Tip#6 Visitas regulares al veterinario~<strong>_

**Yoruichi:** ¡No quiero!

**Soi fong:** ¡Pasó 5 horas en la punta de la torre abrazada a la misma para no caer!... es más... ¡Ni siquiera sacandola de alli ha dejado de mantener esa pose! *cargando a una Yoruichi entumecida como si todavia estuviera agarrada de la viga*

**Yoruichi: **¡Detalles sin importancia, se van a burlar de mi!

**Soi fong:** Tampoco piense asi... hay cosas peores

**Yoruichi:** ¿Ah si? Menciona una ... *abriendo la puerta de la veterinaria se encuentran con el capitán komamura... o al menos eso suponían ya que no tenía nada de pelaje ni en cabeza o cuerpo...NADA*

**Komamura: **Las pulgas regresaron a tomar venganza... *le dieron espacio y salio cabizbajo perdiendose en el horizonte*

**Yoruichi: **Has ganado este round

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Tip#7 Higiene~<strong>_

**Soi Fong: **Le tengo un regalo cierre los ojos

**Yoruichi: ***desconfiada pero curiosa los cierra*

**Soi Fong **¡Ábralos ya!

**Yoruichi:** ¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¡Me largo! *se fue refunfuñando*

**Soi Fong:** ¡P-pero Yoruichi sama... es de la perfumada! *p: quizas fue mucho la caja de arena*

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Tip#8 Compañía~<strong>_

**Soi Fong: **Lastimosamente hoy ire a una misión... asi que le pedía a alguien que la cuide mientras tanto

**Yoruichi:** Soi Fong no necesito que me cuiden..

**Soi Fong:** El manual dice que los gatos deben estar acompañados de otras mascotas para que jueguen y no se estresen ¡No importa la especie! *llaman a la puerta* ¡Parece que ya llego!  
><strong>Komamura: <strong>Buenos dias Soi Fong Taicho, vine tan rápido como pude, ¿para que me llamó?  
><strong>Yoruichi:<strong> *P: ¿Y que me contagie alguna pulga perdida que tenga por alli? No quiero terminar calva como el... *cuidadosamente sale de la habitación*

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Tip#9 Caza~<strong>_

**Yoruichi: **¿Y para que venimos a donde Byakuya-boy?

**Soi Fong:** Tiene un grave problema y necesita de nuestra ayuda

**Yoruichi:** *P: parece grave que será...*

_-después de unos minutos en la mancion kuchiki-_

**Byakuya:** Me alegra que vinieran, son mi unica esperanza para acabar con este enemigo

**Yoruichi:** ¡Vale Byakuya-boy! ¿A quien tenemos que exterminar? ¿Un hollow? ¿Un arrancar? Un...

**Soi Fong:** ¡Alli esta! A por el Yoruichi-sama! *señalando a un pequeño ratón que recorrio el pasillo*

**Yoruichi: **¿Me estais hablando enserio?

**Byakuya: **Es muy serio, la presencia de un roedor en mis aposentos trae deshonra al clan

**Soi Fong:** A los gatos les encanta cazar! A por el, usted puede!

**Yoruichi: **A lo que una llega por el pan de cada día... *suspira y va tras el*

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Tip#10 celo~<strong>_

**Soi Fong: **¿Yoruichi-sama...? *leyendo su manual*

**Yoruichi: **¿Si...? *estando recostada hecha un ovillo encima de un cojín arqueó una ceja con incertidumbre sin abrir los ojos*

**Soi Fong: **No estará en celo... ¿verdad?

**Yoruichi:** *Se levanto y caminando lentamente con su bamboleo gatuno* Eso no se pregunta.. se corrobora... *se aventó a su pequeña abeja curiosa mientras se transforma a su forma normal* Averigualo tu misma

**Soi Fong:** *Roja cual tomate* N-no tan duro Yoruichi-sama... No muera ahí... Yoruichi-sama...ah... ¡kya!

* * *

><p><strong>Soi Fong: <strong>*llegando con fundas llenas de compras* Ya volví... me podría ayudar con esto mientras me baño?

**Yoruichi:** ¡Seguro! *dandole una sonrisa felina se relamio patita y se dirigio a la cocina*

_-10 minutos despues- _

**S****oi fong**: Ah.. que buen bañ... ¡¿Que paso aqui?! ¡¿No que me iba a ayudar?! *viendo todos los víveres botados en el suelo*

**Yoruichi: **¡Te estoy ayudando!... a recolectar las fundas... ¡Pero estas condenadas no se dejan atrapar! ¡Nya! *corriendo por toda la cocina sorteando los viveres mientras juega con las fundas*

**Soi Fong:** *suspira* Ah... Si no la quisiera tanto... *comenzando a guardar las cosas sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su adorada minina*

* * *

><p><em>Shinigami... ¿la vida con tu mascota se está haciendo imposible?<em>

_¿Tu gato no parece a gusto en tu casa?_

_¿Deseas que te quiera de verdad y no solo te busque a la hora de la comida?_

_¿Ya no quieres que planee tu muerte en secreto?_

_¡No busques más! ¡Tenemos lo que necesitas!_

_El best seller en todas las veterinarias... _

_¡EL MANUAL DE SUPERVIVENCIA GATUNA DE SOI FONG!_

_Número 1 en el mercado con más de 100 tips para su conocimiento incluyendo en su version jumbo un dvd con testimonios reales de las bondades del producto... ayudará a que su gato y usted sean felices para siempre._

_Como promoción de tiempo limitado, por la compra del combo Manual+dvd le regalamos una caja de las nuevas galletas que están causando sensacion en la Soul Society... ¡Las Yoru-Snaks!_

_Todos los productos son Avalados por el segundo escuadrón y el clan Shihōin _

_Toda esta ganga a tan solo..._

**Soi Fong:** ¡Epa! ¡Que estaban a pundo de decir mi precio bomba!

**Yoruichi:** *En shock por la impresión y con una gota en la sien había cambiado de canal* Pobre de aquellos gatos cuyos amos han comprado tu artilugio.. debo de salvarlos...

**Soi Fong: **¿Que dijo Yoruichi-sama? Recuerde que su abundante comida no se paga sola...

**Yoruichi: **Nada.. nada...

**Soi Fong: **¡Prenda de nuevo la tv, seguía el comercial de las Yoru-snaks en el que usted participó!

**Yoruichi: ***P: Que bajo he caído...*

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mansión Kuchiki~<strong>_

"_...29.99$!... Comprelo ya!_

**Wakame Taishi:** ...

Byakuya: Si... y parece que tienen buenas ventas...

**Wakame Taishi:** ...

**Byakuya: **No te sientas mal, Las Wakame-snaks eran buenas, solo que los shinigamis de aqui no tienen buen gusto por las formas artísticas, por eso esas galletas con forma de esa gata roñosa han triunfado.

**WakameTaishi:** ..

**Byakuya:** Si... tambien por eso no triunfó el libro que sacamos Rukia y yo "Curso de dibujo: 10 pasos para dibujar bien con los Kuchiki" Simplemente no saben apreciar el verdadero arte... incluso al reportarme las ventas los de la librería me indicaron que los unicos que lo habian comprado eran los de mi escuadrón... y que parecian por alguna extraña razon asustados...

**Wakame Taishi:** ...

**Byakuya:** Si, Chappy y tu salían muy bien en la portada... que mal que nadie lo apreciara en verdad...

**Wakame Taishi:** ...

**Byakuya:** Si, es verdad ya habrán otras oportunidades... gracias por tus palabras, siempre sabes como animarme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Nochebuena-salon del 2do escuadrón 23:55pm~<strong>_

_-¡Jojojo!_

**Yoruichi:** *En silencio preparandose en posicion de ataque*

_-*Bajando por la chimenea se sacude el hollín y revisa su lista* Veamos que toca aquí..._

**Yoruichi:** ¡Yaaaa! *Lanzando kunais dejando atrapando al misterioso y peculiar personaje contra la pared de manera*Al fin te atrapé!

**SC: **Tu eres... ¡Shihōin Yoruichi! ¿Que estas haciendo?

**Yoruichi:** ¡Tomar venganza! Año tras año cuando andaba en karakura y me refugiaba en estas festividades en casa de Urahara esperaba un regalo de tu parte... y solo recibía carbón!

**SC:** Jojojo ¡Te equivocas Yoruichi-san! Si, te mandé carbón ya que causaste mucho daño a cierta personita que vive aquí... *Yoruichi bajo la mirada pero no la guardia* ¡Pero tambien te dejaba una botella de la leche de tu marca favorita!

**Youichi:** ¡Nunca recibí ninguna botella! Lo unico que recibía era un carbón... y Urahara un estúpido bigote blanco que extrañamente desaparecía!

**SC:** ¿Me estas tomando la barba o que...? *con una gota en la frente*

**Yoruichi:** *unos minutos en silencio* Tsk... *P: Maldito Urahara le haré comer el sombrero cuando vuelva*

**SC:** *Con una sonrisa nerviosa* ¿Me liberas por favor?

_-cinco minutos despues-_

**Yoruichi: **Lo siento Santa...Comprendo que no me dejes mi botella de leche por mi forma de actuar... Pero no castigues a Soi Fong por mi error ¿si?

**SC:** *Sonriendo de forma bonachona* Jojojo no te castigaré... ¡Has sido una buena gata este año!.. Pero no te dejaré lo que dices, te daré algo aún mejor que un lacteo*sacando una linda caja adornada* tu sabrás como aprovecharlo, ahora me retiro

**Yoruichi: **¡E-espera!... ¿Y el regalo de Soi Fong?

**SC: **Ella no necesita regalo... ya tiene todo lo que siempre quiso... te tiene a ti. *Yoruichi se sonrojó ante tal comentario* Además se que el regalo ella tambien lo aprovechará .Sigue siendo buena gata y cuidala.

**Yoruichi: **Hai Hai... *algo extrañada asintió y despidió al mitico personaje mientras desaparecía en un destello... escucho a lo lejos como unas campanas sonaban* Y yo tanto tiempo pensando mal de ese viejo bonachon... *abriendo la caja del regalo quedó de piedra, furibunda la soltó y abriendo la ventana dio un grito ensordecedor agitando el puño* ¡MALDITO VIEJO PERVERTIDO VÁS A VER EL PROXIMO AÑO!

**SC: **¡Jojojo!¡ ¡Feliz navidad Seireitei!


End file.
